


Her Biggest Discovery

by DDHF2



Series: Discoveries [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rimming (a little), Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDHF2/pseuds/DDHF2
Summary: I couldn't hold back from making the Ryders incest-addicts, forgive me. Also writting Suvi is very fun!Suvi comes back from a trip and can’t wait to see her girlfriend, Sara Ryder, twin sister of the human pathfinder Scott Ryder. But she walks into a scene she can’t believe is happening. But from here on out, she discovers new things she never though she would find out about her love, her brother and his pregnant fiancée and most of all herself.
Relationships: Cora Harper/Male Ryder | Scott, Suvi Anwar/Female Ryder | Sara, Suvi Anwar/Female Ryder | Sara/Male Ryder | Scott/Cora Harper
Series: Discoveries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100219
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Andromeda as a game but I love the characters, especially the four you're about to read about now. 
> 
> Kinks: Cheating, Pregnancy, Twincest, Foursome, Fluff, Rough Sex, Anal...

\- Nexus, 2821 CE (3 PAT) -

Suvi held her breath. She felt the adrenalin course through her veins as she witnessed what was happening on the bed of her bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Suvi Anwar and Sara Ryder, her lover, her girlfriend, shared this apartment on the Nexus. They had met a little over one year ago, after all the shit with the Archon and the Kett had been dealt with. They had clicked instantly, Sara loving to listen to Suvi’s endless ramblings about rocks and dirt and Suvi smitten by the older Ryder’s open personality and unrivaled explorer spirit. They had entered a relationship just a week after meeting and had moved in together when the Tempest crew had been assigned apartments on the Nexus. They were soon to be part of one of the colony initiatives, acting as the first wave of settlers on a newly discovered habitably world together with Scott and Cora and some other old crew members of the Tempest. Suvi’s life was perfect, she was one of the leading experts in Andromeda broadening her expertise every day. And she was loving her life with her girlfriend, the love of her life – competing with science until Suvi decided she could love them both equally – even though they had only met one year ago.

The scientist had just come back from a little trip to their soon-to-be home, getting rock samples of a suitable position for the colony. She was a day early, having decided to take the next available flight as she had finished her work quickly, so she could get back to her love faster.

And all this, every part of her happy life was now crumbling to dust before her eyes, as the red-head saw her girlfriend on the bed. Sara was bouncing up and down, and her ass would have hypnotized Suvi if she wasn’t standing meter’s away from the bed but would have been the one under her love’s trained body looking at her behind in the mirror opposite of their bed. But below Sara lay a man, whose face Suvi couldn’t see. She only saw his cock, long and hard penetrating her girlfriend. Suvi swallowed but the lump in her throat wasn’t going away.

“Suvi?”, a female voice suddenly said. The scientist snapped her head a little and recognized Cora Harper standing next to the bed her front half towards the fucking pair. She held a bottle with water in her hand but was otherwise naked. Her body was covered in sweat and nipples stood a ready attention. Suvi drank in the form of her XO for a moment: The commando’s strong legs raised from the floor and went into Cora’s wide hips and big mouthwatering butt – yes, Suvi had stared a little while they were on the tempest together, but looking didn’t hurt anyone alright! Over her butt was her trained and muscular back crowned by the strong but still not unfemale shoulders. Cora’s breasts were not the biggest more medium sized but they were perky as anything and topped with perfect pink nipples standing at ready attention. And the lieutenant’s tummy was still muscular, despite the small four month baby bump that became more prominent every day. Suvi looked back to the bed.

She couldn’t really process what it meant that Cora, fiancée of Sara’s brother Scott, Suvi’s captain and pathfinder was here as well. She only saw Sara stopping her movements and turning her head to the door where her girlfriend stood. Then the scientist couldn’t take it anymore. Just when Sara turned her head around, having sat up from the man she was riding, Suvi turned around as well and fled the scene. She ran through the hallway of their apartment heading for the door. Where she would go then she didn’t know, but she just wanted to leave this place. Tears clouded her vision and she stumbled. 

“Suvi”, Sara suddenly called behind her. The scientist stopped and stood like glued to the ground. The older Ryder hurried towards her girlfriend, still nude and a little sweaty from the sex she had been having for substantial time today.

“Oh, Suvi, I’m so sorry, so sorry you had to find out like this”, Sara whispered and hugged her lover from behind, her sizable breasts pressing into Suvi back.

“I…”, the red-head began but stopped. Sara turned her around with soft force. And instantly the slightly taller woman buried her head in the crook of Sara’s neck. She cried without inhibition, not caring that the person that had hurt her that much was also the person trying to comfort her. The red-head brought her arms around her girlfriend’s naked body and pulled her close.

“Oh, baby, shh, it’s all right”, Sara softly cooed and stroked her lover’s back.

Suddenly Suvi tensed. Her brain had processed the word’s her girlfriend had just said. ‘I’m sorry you had to find out like this’ she said. Not sorry for doing it, not sorry for Suvi finding it out, only sorry for the way she had.

Suvi raised her head and tried to push Sara away, but the soldier was simply stronger than her lover and instantly locked her arms around her, so Suvi only broadened the little space between their bodies.

“Let me, Sara”, the scientist said with hurt in her voice and pushed again.

“No, never, I love you too much”, Sara said and also had tears in her eyes. Suvi gasped. Her girlfriend had never said it out loud. Sure, there had been playful metaphors and clear indication, but Sara had never said it.

“I love you, Suvi Anwar”, Sara said once more and took both of her lover’s cheeks in her face. The scientist’s puffy teary eye widened.

“Let me explain it, my love”, Sara pleaded, “Please don’t just hate me. Let me tell you why. Then you can judge me however you like, but please give me a chance.”

Suvi waited for a moment. She loved this woman and had just heard that she loved her as well. And Suvi was a scientist, she deeply believed in understanding before judging. So the red-head nodded slowly.

“I could never hate you”, Suvi added and put her hands above her love’s Sara smiled and gave her girlfriend a deep kiss. It somehow tasted different to Suvi then normal and she might have been able to deduce that this was due to Sara licking at Cora’s pussy a while ago or blowing the man both had been fucking for the last hours. But the red-head pushed such thoughts away the moment they came up and simply kissed her love.

“Come with me please”, Sara whispered and Suvi nodded. The Ryder twin took her lover’s hand and tried to lead her back into the now fully lit bedroom. Suvi resisted. Why would Sara want to go back into that room where Sara’s affair and for some strange reason Cora still must have been? Sara felt her girlfriend resist and shot her a pleasing look.

“Please”, she whispered the tears clearly visible. Suvi let her love pull her into the room.

On the bed sat Cora and was held by the man both women just were enjoying themselves with. She had thrown on a bra but the rest of her body was still uncovered. The commando had a worried look on her face, and gave Suvi and empathic nod when their eyes met.

Then Suvi halted completely when she saw who the man was Cora was currently sitting against. It was Scott Ryder, Sara’s twin brother and pathfinder of the initiative, that sat on the bed, his lower body covered with a thin blanket. Sara took a tighter hold of her girlfriend’s hand and looked at her worried that her love would flee once more.

“Please, baby, please sit and let me explain”, the older twin half whispered and Suvi followed the plea, but never taking her eyes of Scott. The women sat on the two chairs at the small table they sometimes breakfasted on. That seemed years ago as if it had been another live as in reality it was only two months since they had sat here together, naked after a morning round of love making, feeding each other fruits and toast. But Suvi tried not to think of that, her eyes glued to Scott’s.

He was having the same look of worry as Cora mixed with regret and shame. His fiancée stroked his hair softly then turned his face away by his chin and pressed her forehead against his as she whispered something so quietly that Suvi couldn’t understand. They looked like they were sorry for hurting Suvi, but else they were acting like the happy couple they were, Cora not put off by the act she had just seen. An act of sexual debauchery and incest. Suvi swallowed and looked at her girlfriend sitting opposite of her and holding her hand. Sara was now outright crying and the sight hurt Suvi even more than seeing her cheat on her…with her bother. Sara was not looking at her, instead playing around with Suvi’s hand absent mindedly. The red-head watched her love for a moment then pulled her hand away. Sara’s eyes shot up as if Suvi had stolen her the most precious of gifts. The red-head saw the brunette’s tearful eyes and it stung in her heart, stung more than the sight of Sara riding her brother’s dick. The lovers looked at each other for a second, then Sara began to talk.

“I…”, she began but halted again. She looked away from Suvi and towards the bed. The red-head turned her head as well and saw the supportive look Cora and Scott gave their lover. Sara still held their gaze when she continued talking.

“He was my first you know, my first lover.”

Suvi’s eyes widened. They had been doing this for years, since they had still been in Sol. Sara kept quiet for a long moment. Suvi grew impatient, this situation like torture to her. And the scientist, the analytic, methodical genius inside her needed more numbers.

“When…how old were you?”, she asked to get the conversation, more unpleasant than any other in her life before, started. Sara turned her head towards her love again and looked ashamed.

“Sixteen”, she said and she couldn’t read her girlfriend’s reaction from her face. Sara had thought it might be disgust but it was something else. And odd mixture of too many things to describe. Sara waited for a moment and explained further.

“It was our birthday. We never give each other presents, but then he looked at me suddenly and kissed me and told me he would give me his first time if I wanted. He was so incredibly sweet, so gentle and I…”

Suvi felt some kind of relieve. It was a strange feeling given the circumstances. She analyzed it quickly and understood: Sara – love of her life, that was simply what the brunette, fierce, beautiful explorer was to Suvi – had lost her virginity to her brother. She had of course told Suvi that she had been with men, Suvi always trying not to imagine how it must have looked and felt like for Sara, but - like it was with such things – Suvi had failed. But most scenarios had been close to her own experience with men, so for Suvi, Sara’s first time always was pictured as a somewhat hurtful at least unpleasant experience. But now that Suvi heard how gentle and soft Scott must have been, Suvi felt at ease that no brutish man had taken her precious love’s pureness. And in this scenario, it didn’t bother the scientist that her own brother had been Sara’s first. It even made Suvi feel some kind of affection for the man and she thanked him for being so careful with his sister, that she always remembered her first time with the slight blush Suvi saw on her face now. But Suvi couldn’t accept the situation yet, the relation between the lovers too close, the act too wrong to simply be happy for Sara.

“What were you thinking”, Suvi suddenly asked accusingly, in a tone Sara had always imagined her mother would use if she ever found out about the things going on in her own house. The long lustful glances the twin shot each other and the endless nights filled with tender love or rough fucking.

“We were young and stupid and…in love. And so it happened. We had our first time with each other and it felt fucking amazing”, Sara said a little defensive but without any shame anymore.

“But you’re…twins”, Suvi said addressing the elephant in the room. Sara nodded and held Suvi’s gaze.

“I still love him, love him so dearly”, Sara said with complete honesty. That sentence stung in Suvi’s heart like a needle. Not as much as Sara’s crying face but enough so the scientist wanted to get up and run again. But she stayed. She was no coward and she wanted to understand.

“And his… I can’t quite loving him, can’t keep my hands of him, can’t stop loving to feel him inside me”, Sara said and Suvi cringed a little. A deep silence filled the room now. Suvi looked over to the bed again, Cora and Scott still entangled and giving her worried looks. The lieutenant seemed not to be bothered by the revelations her sister-in-law-to-be was making, obviously Cora had heard the story before. And she was here, and had not dumped Scott. That alone was enough to make Suvi stay. But her heart ached and so she asked the question burning in her the most.

“What about me?”, Suvi asked with a shaky voice. Had her love lied to her just moments ago to make her stay? Was Sara playing some kind of sick game, getting sadistic pleasure from exposing Suvi to this kind of immoral madness.

“I love you too, with all my heart baby”, Sara said instantly and brought her hand to her girlfriend’s cheek. Suvi searched for any trace of malice or lie in Sara’s eyes but didn’t find any.

“And if I didn’t, I would never have moved in with you. I didn’t do it for the sex – although it is incredible sex – but I have my brother to take care of my desires. I’m your girlfriend because you mean something to me”, Sara ended her explanation but then added “…everything.”

“I don’t know what to say”, Suvi breathed openly. Sara grimaced her face into a mask of sadness but nodded. The women sat there for a while, neither knowing what to do, only feeling that Sara’s hand on Suvi’s face felt completely right.

“I was as shocked as you, when I found out”, Cora finally said across the room. She raised from the bed and gave Scott a sweet kiss on the forehead, then walked over to the sitting couple. Her hips swayed a little and Suvi couldn’t help but check out Cora again. She was hot like lava, an Asari-commando-warrior-sex queen, her body to die for. Suvi felt her cheeks get hot. Now was not the time to get aroused by Cora’s body.

“I felt betrayed, hurt, repulsed”, Cora continued when she had reached the sitting couple. She brought a hand to Suvi’s shoulder and squeezed it. Suvi nodded, yes that were all feeling coursing through her at the moment.

“He had just proposed to me, and we had just decided to start a family then I found him fucking his sister the next moment.” Cora stopped and looked at Sara who was giving her the most grateful look.

“But he convinced me to stay, because he told me open and honestly that he loved me like he loved his sister.”

Suvi nodded again. It seemed that Cora had once sat in her position, the situation playing out the same way.

“He convinced me to stay and watch”, Cora said deeply obviously aroused by the thought. Suvi felt sick. How could the twins ever do such a thing? Torturing Cora with their adultery. But the commando was obviously not repulsed by the memory. And at the same time, when Suvi pictured Scott make out with Sara and Cora looking at them in awe, she felt herself become hot again. The hurt she had felt minutes ago when she had actually seen the siblings fuck was diminishing slowly and replaced with something else Suvi didn’t understand.

“When I saw them kiss each other and saw how their bodies moved in perfect sync, made to be together, I could not be angry anymore.” Cora said and her other hand came to Sara’s shoulder who laid hers over it instantly.

“And I love you for that”, Sara said and Cora leaned down to kiss her sister-in-law-to-be softly on the lips. Suvi felt another sting, but it hurt less this time. And she also felt that she wanted to get close to them and join their kiss. What was happening with her? She got more confused and began sweating a little.

“I would have cut of his balls if he was simply fucking Peebee or some girl he picked up at a bar.”, Cora continued after pulling back. Scott gave a groan from the bed and Cora smiled at him indulgently.

“But he didn’t do that. He made love to his sister whom he had loved longer than he even knew me. And he considered me her equal”, Cora sounded so incredibly happy when saying this it made Suvi feel warm inside.

“So, I joined them and loved them and let them love me ever since”, Cora dropped the bomb and Suvi felt just the tiniest sting now. Instead her libido shot up. Oh god, what was wrong with her? Did she actually get aroused by the thought of the twins fucking one another? Of Sara love sleeping with someone else? And now her picturing Cora and the Ryders going at it didn’t help. Cora looked at her and her voice turned deep and sensual.

“When they are both all over my body it feels like they bring me to a new galaxy again, find a path to unknown pleasure.”

Suvi swallowed again at that sexy confession. The lump in her throat was still not gone but felt different. She wasn’t hurt and angry any more. She was curious and horny. And the next thing she said would have shocked her any other time, but her feelings told her that it was the only things she wanted right now.

“Show me”, Suvi demanded in a deep voice that Sara only knew from inside the bedroom. The older twin looked at her for a moment but didn’t move.

“Show me”, Suvi demanded again. Cora gave a smug expression and pulled Sara to her feet. She gave Sara a little spank that made the smaller woman jump but snap out of her stupor. Then Cora settled her otherworldly ass on the vacant chair. Sara held Suvi’s gaze for a moment, then turned around and walked with quick steps to the bed. Scott met her in front of it and she jumped at him. He caught her with ease and they began kissing passionately. When their lips met, Suvi gasped. They kissed with such familiarity, such untamed passion that it made Suvi’s heart beat faster.

The younger twin held his sister with ease, Scott’s slim but muscular body not challenged by Sara’s much smaller one. Both siblings gave a low moan and separated for a second, but instantly latched their lips back together. Now Sara began grinding herself against Scott’s body, paying extra attention to rolling her hips against him. His half hard dick, now stimulated with her wet vagina grinding against it, slowly came to life until it was fully hard and it looked like Sara sat on the pole. Suvi examined the penis with analytical precision. It was big, so much was sure. It stood at an impressive length and girth. Suvi swallowed. That thing was supposed to go into her girlfriend’s tight vagina? But it already had been, so the red-head needn’t to worry that it wouldn’t fit. And since Sara had been fucking her brother for seven years, there was also no question whether it felt good or not for the brunette.

Scott made a step back and sat down on the bed, Sara clinging to him and kissing him like mad. After another couple of minutes, Sara let go of her brother’s head and pulled back, both Ryders panting heavily.

“You are so beautiful, Sara”, Scott said breathlessly and his sister gave him a radiant smile. He had been saying that to her since that night when they were sixteen, but she still loved to hear it every time.

“You are too, little brother”, the brunette said back and gave her lover a peck on the lips. It was true, Suvi thought, Scott was beautiful. At least for a man…Gods what was happening to her?

“I’m…I’m kinda nervous”, Scott said a little hesitantly and with a half joking half serious voice. He shot Suvi a look and the red-head gasped. The pathfinder, gorgeous specimen of the human race was nervous because of her. Not because he was about to sleep with his sister obviously, they seemed to be pros at fucking each other, but because Suvi was there.

“That’s why I love you so much, Scotty”, Sara said sensually and caressed his cheek.

“And you better be very nervous”, Sara said with a sing song voice, “because if you don’t show Suvi that we were made to be together by fucking your sister like a the sex god you are, my love might walk and then I will be fucking angry at you.”

Suvi smiled faintly. Sara would be angry at her beloved brother, her sex god as she called him, if he didn’t convince the red-head of the perfection of their union. Suvi was again flattered. And she hoped that Scott would put on extra effort after this so Suvi could get the show of her life.

“No pressure, huh sis?”, Scott chuckled and held his lover in a secure hold.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll be there to help you perform”, Sara joked back, “and I’ll start right now.”

The older twin stood up from her lover’s lap only to drop down before him. She took hold of his cock and stroked it while giving him love filled eyes. He looked back and smiled caressed her cheek which she cooed to before focusing on his dick. She came close to his shaft and breathed in deeply. It smelled like both of them, her juices mixed with his distinctive smell. She loved it like this, their odors, which were incredibly similar to begin with, together like it was supposed to be and like it felt so perfect and natural. Then she kissed all over his penis, reaching the tip. With one last glance at her beloved she took his glans in and began blowing him slowly. Scott moaned and threw his head back.

“Fuck, sis, you’re so good” Scott breathed and she smiled around him, bit him softly and took his scrotum in her hand. Her movements got bigger and she began to rotate her head while bobbing up and down. Suvi moaned as well, not knowing why, and suddenly she felt a hand take hers. Her head shot over to Cora and the commando gave her a faint smile. Then The taller woman stood up and pulled Suvi with her.

“Come with me, dear, we should get ourselves better seats”, Cora cooed and Suvi nodded dumbstruck.

The scientist was led through the room, never taking her eyes of the scene on the bed. Scott opened his eyes and met Suvi’s glance. It was a strange moment, to look into the eyes of the man that her girlfriend was blowing currently and whose future wife led her through the room to get a better look at it. But Suvi didn’t look away only held his gaze and for a second she got lost in his eyes that looked so much like the ones she loved the most in the universe. They reached the couch and Cora sat down, Suvi following her like in a trance. And much to Suvi’s luck, Cora didn’t let go of the red-head’s hand but held it tightly while Suvi kept on watching the most beautiful case of immoral behavior that she had never dreamt of.

Scott treaded his fingers through Sara’s hair and pushed her down a little more. The older twin cooed excitedly and stayed there for a moment then came up.

“You want me to take you all the way, baby”, she said with an aroused voice, “Show your fiancée how it’s done?”

Cora gave an aroused giggle and Suvi’s eyes widened. She simply couldn’t comprehend what was happening anymore, how sexy this forbidden love before her was, how gorgeous Scott looked while holding his sister and how perfect Sara’s every move was. So she simply started enjoying it and no longer tried to make sense of anything. She settled back against the couch, relaxing and getting ready for the show of a lifetime.

Scott pulled his sister up a little and kissed her hard on the mouth. She jerked him off all the while moaning for him, getting aroused to no limits. Then with prefect synchronized motions and without exchanging a word, they pulled back and Sara opened her mouth and took him in while he pressed her head down. Sara took him in her throat without any resistance and moaned around him. Then her nose was pressed against his pelvis and Scott let out the deepest moan yet. Suvi swallowed and Cora beside her cooed in arousal. Sara stayed down for a moment obviously swallowing around him. Then she came back up and he pulled her off of him.

“You’re perfect”, Scott groaned as she came up and they instantly kissed again. After a much shorter time she pulled back and gave him a loving look.

“Fuck my face, Scotty”, she commanded though with a submissive voice. Scott stood up from the bed and Sara sat back on her heels. He fed her his cock and when he was in all the way, she brought her hands to his ass and pulled him closer. 

Then he began slowly pulling out of her before going back in. She guided his motions all the while by holding his ass, setting the pace obviously. Suvi heard Cora’s breath become quicker but was to enticed to pay much attention to it.

The twins were at a quick speed now, Scott really fucking Sara’s mouth like it was her pussy. She had set back entirely now, leaving all control to him and looking up with lust clouded eyes. Her hands were at her vagina one hand stroking her clit while the other fingered between her puffy lips. Sara gave continuous moans, clearly getting off to her beloved brother fucking her face.

Suddenly Scott let out a deep grunt and buried his dick all the way in her throat. Sara closed her eyes as her face was pressed against his lower belly but she didn’t stop masturbating.

“I’m so close, babe”; Scott pressed out, then pulled his sister off of him. Sara gasped and took in a series of deep breaths. She still sat on the floor, drool around her mouth and smeared over her chin and she panted while fingering herself at an intense speed. Scott looked at her for a moment, then bent down. He took her head with one hand and pulled her to him kissing her hard and deep. His other hand came between her legs. She moaned at him and let go of her vagina steadying herself by holding his flanks. He slipped three finger in her quickly and vibrated his hand. She mewled in his mouth, clawed at his body then came while her tongue came into his mouth and danced with his. Their lip lock continued through her orgasm, only when she calmed slightly did he pull away.

“My aren’t you easy today sis?”, he teased and raised his hand to her face.

“You teased me so much already, I’m simply needy of my brother’s touch”, she cooed and licked over his stained fingers once before pushing his hand to him so he could taste her. He licked his fingers tasting her and sighed. She tasted so perfect to him, sweet and strong. She smiled at him and stroked his dick more while he began massaging her breast with his free hand. When the one in his mouth was clean, he brought it to her other tit and squeezed them both softly.

“You want more, baby, you want to cum again?”, he asked deeply and she smiled and nodded.

“Have I ever said no, little brother?”, she asked and brough her hands to his shoulders.

“No”, he grunted and picked her up under her armpits. She brought her legs around his form and the pair turned to the bed. After two steps he let go of her and she fell down, trusting him and all the while looking in his eyes. She half moaned half giggled when she landed, completely in heat now, already building up for another climax.

She sat back on the bed and opened her legs, only for him to basically pounce on her. After a few hungry kisses to her breasts, he trailed quickly over her toned stomach then latched his lips to her nether ones. She cried out and clawed at his short hair, pushing him in and pulling him out at the same time, unsure how to handle him. He knew how to treat her so good, his oral skill only rivaled by Suvi.

“Oh god, Scotty you are really wanting to show off to my love, aren’t you”, she pressed out and he bit into her clit softly before flicking his tongue over it quickly. Then he came up for a moment and smiled at her.

“Have to make sure she sees how much I love you”, he commented and dove back in. Suvi smiled. Scott was putting on all this effort on her behalf and she felt giddy from it. Sara grabbed his bigger head with her petit fingers and curled her body half around him.

“Baby, I’m so close”, she whispered and her body shook violently.

“I love you, Scotty, I love you”, she began repeating like a prayer then cried and trapped his head between her hands, legs and body. She came for long moments and when she calmed a little, she uncurled but pulled him up from her lap by the hair. He followed her movements and when their faces were on level, he maneuvered his hips between her wide open legs. They looked at each other for a second, Sara panting and Scott with a smeared face, stained with his sister’s juices. Then her eyes flickered and he moaned.

With a swift motion, he buried his throbbing penis in her vagina and both took in a deep breath. They held their gaze for a moment longer, bathing in the feeling of the other. Then Scott gave a push and both moaned with open mouths, as if they couldn’t believe how good the other felt. They took it slow for a moment, only giving the tiniest of hip rolls. Sara grabbed her brother’s cheeks and caressed them while looking into his eyes.

“That’s where you belong, my love. Gods yours so big”, she said breathlessly.

“You always said that, babe”, he chuckled and kissed her nose making her giggle.

“Because both is fucking true, lover”, she murmured. Then he shot forward and kissed her like Suvi hadn’t seen yet. The scientist starred at the couple as they picked up speed. She saw what Cora had meant now, saw the love between them, the perfection their bodies created. Sara lay back and Scott followed her, their lips never breaking contact. It was like they needed to breath the air of the other to survive and their hip movements became erratic, Sara pushing back to him at perfect timing. Now Cora gave a deep moan, and Suvi finally looked over to her couch mate. Cora was deeply flustered, her nipples poking in her bra. And the hand that was currently not holding Suvi’s was in her panties, rubbing over her vagina with long brushes. Suvi swallowed. This picture was so incredibly sexy as well but Suvi was too stunned to join Cora in taking her pleasure from the love making. So instead she looked back. The twins had finally separated their mouths, since they actually needed to breath on their own, but their foreheads were pressed together tightly.

“You’re so hot, so tight, so perfect” Scott grumbled and Sara moaned.

“Fuck me, Scotty, I’m yours”, Sara said deeply, “make your sister cum again, lover”.

Now it was Scott’s turn to moan. Suddenly he stopped his hip movement and both twins panted heavy. Sara stroked his cheek and Scott looked deep into her eyes.

“I love you so much”, Scott whispered then picked up the pace again.

“I love you too”, Sara said back with an emotion filled voice, a tear in her eyes, “do it, baby, cum inside of me.”

Scott grunted and pressed his body as close to his sister as possible. Sara cried out and captured his head in a tight hold and pushed it into the crook of her neck. He pushed in her again then Sara began shaking her head snapping to the side. Her eyes met Suvi’s and the scientist had never seen her love more beautiful than this. Both twins shuddered and kept on coming, Scott without a doubt emptying his seed inside her sister. Suvi was breathing heavy and Cora gave a long moan as she came as well.

After ten minutes, their climaxes long over, the twin finally moved, Scott raising his upper body and Sara looking at him. They kissed then both turned their heads at Suvi. The scientist was deeply flustered and now two pairs of stunning eyes looked at her. She breathed heavy. After a few moments she understood that the twins wanted to hear something from her, so she asked the first question that came to her mind.

“What…what about protection?”, she stammered and swallowed the drool in her mouth. Every other question had been answered by what she just saw: The twins loved each other completely, made each other cum hard and looked perfect together. Cora had been right about everything. Who could ever think about breaking apart such perfection and who would ever be jealous of a love so pure and infectious?

Sara looked at her girlfriend, a hint of sadness clouding her face. Scott held her ass tightly and kissed her cheek softly. Sara turned to her brother one last time and gave him a love filled kiss. Then he pulled out and lay down beside her.

“Not necessary”, Sara said and raised from the bed. Suvi’s eyes were fixed on the vagina she was in love with and the cock she grew more fond of every minute. Now they separated after their perfect union and Scott’s seed dribbled from Sara’s still gaping pussy.

“The cryo-sleep had some very rare side effect on me”, Sara said and raised from the bed and came closer to her love. Suvi blinked once, then her brilliant mind figured it out instantly.

“You’re infertile”, she stated and Sara nodded. Suvi stood up from the bed and walked the few steps to her girlfriend.

“I’m so sorry, my love”, Suvi whispered and hugged Sara. Then she kissed her on the lips softly, tasting what was without a doubt Scott, but the scientist couldn’t care less. Cora stood from the couch as well and came beside the couple, stroking Sara’s back.

“It’s alright”, Sara said and brought her smile back on, “I’ll soon have a niece to spoil and take care of when her parents are fucking like horny rabbits”, Sara purred and caressed Cora’s bump.

“You better get ready for a whole lot of niece-time, sister”, Scott said from the bed and gave a laugh. Cora looked at her man for a moment, her face lit up in happiness, then she pressed her sinful body against Sara’s side.

“And you helped create the little wonder”, Cora cooed and bit Sara’s ear. Suvi watched and felt excitement. Why wasn’t she jealous? Had the twins fucked that feeling away or was the scientist displaying some kind of Stockholm Syndrome, trying to cope with the hurt Sara’s infidelity caused her. But any sting she might have felt to her heart were now replaced with a nice tingling in her vagina.

“Hmm, yes that was a nice evening. I knew you would get pregnant after I saw what a monster-load he had left in you”, Sara teased and brought her arms around the taller woman.

“Well, you licking his ass and me begging for his seed seemed to have made him cum harder than ever before”, Cora giggled and kissed her sister-in-law-to-be for a moment. Then she pulled back and let go of the brunette. Cora went back to her man on the bed and settled on top of him while Sara turned to her love. Cora leant down and kissed Scott slowly while he held her hips and she began working them, trapping his dick between her round cheeks to stroke his cock back to life.

“With all the praise I’m getting, my head might explode with arrogance”, Scott grumbled and pinched his wife’s ass.

“As if it wouldn’t already”, Cora returned and pinched his left nipple. He gave a dark smile.

“And better your head than your balls, sweetheart. We will need those so I can give you more arrogant Ryder-babies”, she whispered to him. He let out a moan and she felt his dick getting hard. She giggled at his reaction but kept on rolling her hips for him. Suvi watched, held on to her girlfriend and got more aroused by the second. Cora was simply a goddess, and the image of her pregnant body, big round belly and massive tits, wormed it’s way into Suvi’s mind.

“My love”, Sara softly said and Suvi’s head snapped at her, zoomed out for a second imagining a very pregnant Cora getting her nipples sucked by her future sister-in-law.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about…all this”, Sara said, “but…that’s how it is. I love my brother, and I feel complete when he is inside of me. I love Cora and am overjoyed she loves me as well and lets me join when she fucks her man.”

Cora turned her head and beamed at her brunette lover.

“Ok”, Suvi said laconic still not back to reality, more images of the three making love playing in her head. She honestly didn’t care about Sara’s adultery anymore. The red-head was past an out of date view on monogamous relationships. Seeing Sara get fucked by her own brother and Cora and Scott treating Sara with such love, a living breathing part of their sexual relationship, along with Scott’s and Cora’s display of trust and love had shattered Suvi’s old world views.

“Do you…hate me for it”, Sara asked with a scared voice.

“No”, Suvi gave back and snapped out of it “never!”

“You hate him?”, Sara asked even more scared. Suvi looked at the bed where Cora was now resting on her man. He looked over her shoulder while he held her ass possessively and she licked around the nipple she had just pulled and twisted. Scott looked at Suvi with worried eyes but the scientist just smiled.

“How could I, when he pleases you like this, when he completes you like he does”, Suvi said and Scott smiled as well. Tears shot to Sara’s eyes and she pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s. Suvi kissed back, now showing the hunger she had worked up while witnessing the twins make love. Sara felt it and smiled. She made out with her love for a second then pulled back.

“You want to try him?”, Sara inquired teasingly her eyes twinkling.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara loved her brother deeply but she wasn’t possessive and loved to share him. On their trip to Omega as her gift to him for their twentieth birthday there had actually been a night with two maiden Asari-strippers whom her brother fucked so good, that afterwards they had nearly quit to follow him around wherever he would go. The twins had to basically sneak of the station to get away. And for their twenty first birthday Sara had organized some girls from her unit, who didn’t know that Scott was her brother but thought of him as Sara’s boyfriend, to go down on her before he would give it to them until the twins were the last two standing. No, Sara Ryder was not possessive – unlike Cora Harper, who would growl at every female other than Sara giving her man sexy eyes. Which were a lot, given his goods looks and charm. But Sara was sure, that Cora would have nothing against Suvi getting a go at their man and all Sara wanted now was for her girlfriend to feel the pleasure Sara’s little brother could induce in women.

Suvi’s eyes shot to Scott’s cock, which was kept hard by Cora stroking it softly while she rested her head on his shoulder. The commando had settled next to her man so she could also watch the kissing women and now Cora looked proud as a peacock that she was the one who would marry such a fine male specimen. And just like Sara figured there wasn’t a trace of resent against the lovely scot-girl. Quite the opposite. Cora seemed to practically invite Suvi with her bedroom eyes and how she presented Scott’s hard big dick.

“I’m not into man, you that know my love”, Suvi said but didn’t really consider negating her girlfriend’s question. Fuck her sexual orientation, she needed to experience Scott’s incredible skill, if he was a man or not didn’t matter anymore. He was beautiful and Sara loved him, who cared that he had a cock. Well, actually Suvi cared since it was also a pretty fine tool that was standing between his legs. Fuck what had happened to her, now she even found a penis attractive?!

“Yes, I do, baby. I’m not as well”, Sara said softly and finally gave Suvi some stimulation by massaging the red-heads breasts.

“But he’s not a man, he’s my brother, my twin, my soulmate.”

Suvi looked at Sara. There was the tiniest sting again. Suvi always though that she was Sara’s soulmate, a concept the scientist believed in far more than the brunette did. But as she looked into Sara’s eyes, she found a whole new possibility. In these beautiful big blue eyes, she found the love of her life, who loved her just as much and at the same time loved her brother like that. But whoever, who the fuck had said that one could only have one soulmate?

“He is”, Suvi said and leaned her forehead against her lover’s, “He is your match, the piece with which you become whole. Like you are for me, like he is for Cora.”, Suvi said her voice heavy with emotion.

Sara blinked. Then her eyes filled with tears and she embraced her girlfriend. She would never let this woman go again. No one had ever understood, only Cora had given Sara the slight feeling, that the blond figured out how Sara and Scott belonged together. But Suvi had brought it to the point, had formed the perfect words.

“I love you so much, Suvi, so fucking much”, Sara sobbed and kissed her love hard on the mouth.

“He might be a man, but he is also part of you”, Suvi reinforced her earlier statement. The whole room was silent. Sara had tears running over her face and Suvi wiped them away. Cora also had teary eyes and looked at her fiancé, her soulmate and he looked back. They rested their foreheads together; no were words necessary.

“No one ever understood like you do, Suv”, Sara whispered after a while. Suvi smiled, a little proud, a little arrogant, but mostly in love.

“Will you stay with us? If you don’t want him to join when we make love, that’s fine. His XO will keep him happy, won’t you, Lieutenant”, Sara looked at Cora, back to her teasing bedroom persona.

“I will give it my best shot, ma’am”, Cora said smiling and leaned down to kiss the tip of Scott’s hard penis. Suvi followed her movement and watched, got excited and for the first time in her life wanted to also touch a dick, this dick that Cora made out with.

“Of course, I will”, Suvi said with emphasis. Cora cooed sexily and Sara shot her a broad happy smile.

“And I…I want to be with him, but I’m…”, she stopped and looked at the imposing penis. Sara nodded and caressed her lovers back.

“I understand: He is part of me, but he is still a man”, she said.

“And then again he’s more man than most”, Cora chimed in puffing her chest out more and giving Scott a loving tug and Sara gave a giggle. Scott chuckled as well and slapped his fiancée’s big bottom which Cora commented with a purr.

“Yes, he is…”, Suvi said shyly. Sara took her hand and lead her lover to the bed. Suvi looked at her but followed without resistance.

“Don’t worry, my love”, Sara said lightly.

“He might be huge, but he took me when I was sixteen and he was already that big. And it didn’t even hurt, so there is nothing to worry about.”

Suvi relaxed a bit. The confidence Sara showed was all she needed. She would follow this woman into hell even if the explorer said that they wouldn’t come back, so following her to the bed where her beautiful brother lay was nothing Suvi even needed to consider.

Sara propped herself on one arm on the bed and kissed her beloved man deeply. They made out for a moment. Now Suvi smiled at their incestuous exchange. Seeing them was just too beautiful not get infected with happiness. Finally, Sara pulled back from his skilled lips and looked into his eyes.

“Be good to my girl, little brother. Treat her like you treat me”, she whispered and nudged his nose with hers.

“Will do, babe”, Scott answered and pecked her once. She giggled then raised back up.

Cora meanwhile had come close to Suvi and caressed her arms.

“Relax and enjoy my man, Suvi”, Cora said sisterly and leaned her face towards Suvi. She kissed Suvi’s temple, then leaned back. The Scientist looked at her XO and couldn’t help but check her out one last time. Cora’s beautiful face showed no jealousy only happiness like Suvi’s. Her hidden breasts stood proudly on her chest and made Suvi’s mouth water. These alone would have been enough to make the red-head horny, let alone the rest of Cora’s model like curves. And the swollen tummy made the commando extra beautiful. Suvi slowly raised a hand to the bump and looked at Cora. The older woman nodded and Suvi softly caressed her belly. Cora sighed and smiled happily at Suvi, then leaned forward and kissed the scientist softly.

Cora’s lips were perfect, lush and soft and Suvi kissed back without hesitation. Just now the woman had connected on a deeper level. There would never be any jealousy between them. The two women belonged to their respective Ryder nothing could change that. And they would share the twins openly, completely, happily. They also felt that they would soon engage in their own love making, but not right now. First, Suvi wanted to feel what her Sara felt when she made love to her brother. The two women pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes.

“If you like him, you can have a ride with my Ryder anytime”, Cora cooed and pecked her new lover one last time.

“And if you don’t like it, I will give him hell for not treating you like you deserve, you ginger headed piece of candy”, she said with a wink.

“Cora”, Suvi breathed and giggled sounding incredibly aroused, “Thank you. There is no one I’d rather share my love with than you two. So, if you want, please spoil my love as her brother takes me.”

“I will, sweetling”, Cora said, caressed Suvi’s face then looked at Sara. The older twin was radiating and kissed Cora quickly on the cheek. The XO nodded at the pathfinder, then Cora walked over to the couch. Sara took hold of Suvi’s face quickly, giddy to finally witness both her loves share some intimacy. The brunette snogged her girlfriend some more, but her lips quickly pulled back.

“Have fun, baby… I know I will, watching you”, Sara said with a deep voice. She went over to Cora, who just drank another sip from the bottle before handing it to Sara. The older Ryder drank too, then both women settled on the couch, Sara behind her sister-in-law-to-be her hands caressing Cora’s ever-growing bump and breasts.

Suvi watched them in awe, enticed by their sexiness and gentle familiarity. Then her eyes shot to Scott as he moved on the bed. He sat up and wobbled on his knees until he reached the rim of the mattress. He stood up, staying about a foot away from her.

“Can I undress you, Suvi?”, he asked softly. The red-head’s eyes widened. Now it was about to get serious. The scientist gave her love and his fiancée on the couch a look and both nodded at her, reassuring that all what was about to happen was okay. Then Suvi looked back at Scott. Just the fact that he asked her that after she had clearly signaled that she wanted to get naked with him took away a big portion of her worry. If his dick would be as gentle as his eyes, she didn’t need to worry.

“Yes”, she said breathlessly and he made a small step towards her. She flinched away on instinct for a second, his muscular frame, and hard cock pointing at her like a loaded weapon still intimidating her. He looked at her in an understanding way and took the step back.

“Whenever you want to stop, just say and we will”, he said in his baritone. Suvi looked at him. He meant what he said, she saw the honesty in his eyes.

“I will”, Suvi said with a little shaky voice. He gave her another smile and took the step again. This time she didn’t flinch, only watched his cock flop around. He waited for a moment then took another step and was now standing right before her. He was tall, at least a head taller than her and his frame eclipsed hers. He raised a hand to her cheek but didn’t touch, waiting if she would tell him to stop. But she didn’t and so he caressed her blushing face slowly.

“My sister really has taste”, he said and Suvi looked at Sara. She had her half-closed bedroom eyes and blew Suvi a kiss. Cora turned her head and nudged her sister’s cheek as if to agree with Scott. Suvi looked back at the man and saw that his face showed a little worry.

“I’m sorry, that sounded repellingly macho, let me give it another try”, he said only half joking. Then he cleared his throat and spoke again.

“Suvi you are incredibly beautiful”, Scott half whispered. Her eyes widened at him. Now she understood how sixteen-year-old Sara couldn’t hold back but make love with him. He was a sweet talker, a jokester and a smartass. But when he spoke like this, he was the sweetest boy in the universe and his eyes were so honest that a girl simply couldn’t help but slowly, ever so slowly fall in love with him.

“When we first met, I couldn’t help but flirt, do you remember that?”, he asked his other hand coming up and stroking her hair. She nodded at him and smiled.

“You let me off pretty easy, still I was disappointed. I hoped that we could become friends despite that first awkwardness, because your personality seemed so genuine and beautiful just like your face.”

“Thank you, Scott, we are friends”, she said with an emotional voice. He looked so happy at that and her heart melted again.

“Man, Cora was jealous when I told her about that”, Scott laughed and Suvi smiled at him. Jokester and smartass, yes, he was that. And a sweet lovable idiot. Suvi giggled and looked over at Cora. She gave a fake growl sounding like a lioness defending her territory. Sara beside her chuckled and pecked her on the cheek. The lioness now turned into a cat as Sara scratched behind her ear, mewling and purring while nodding at Suvi.

“I hope we’ll be more than friends soon”, Scot whispered, changing the mood from playful to erotic effortlessly. Sweetheart and sweet talker, both irresistible, Cora had once described her man like this to Suvi. She had been right, like she had been about the twins’ love. Cora was wise… and she had good taste as well.

“I hope too”, Suvi said back and now leaned into his gentle hand. He shot her a beautiful smile. Then he leaned close for a brief moment and kissed her forehead. Suvi was a little stunned at how right his lips on her head had felt. He used her confusion, pulled back quickly and began unzipping her coat. Before she knew it, he had taken of her top and pants and she stepped out of them still like in a dream, hypnotized by his voice and the feeling of his lips. He knelt before her and brought a hand to her tummy and caressed its softly. Suvi gasped as his hands touched her skin, goosebumps quickly spreading on her back. He felt her up a little more, meanwhile Suvi saw a not in the least less erotic exchange on the couch. The two women watched her intently, both looking happy and beautiful. But then Cora’s eyes drifted off for a second and she giggled.

“I just remembered something, sister”, Cora cooed and raised from the couch. She crouched and kissed the older twin lovingly.

“My man actually left what belongs to his future wife in you, slutty girl.”

“I know him longer, Cora”, Sara joked back and covered her pussy wanting to keep her brother’s precious gift. Cora kissed her again and bit her lip.

“I’m carrying his child”, she said. A knockout – or rather knock up – argument. Sara laid back, raised her hands and opened her legs.

“Take what’s yours, sister, feed on my brothers cum.”

Cora giggled and knelt before her lover then began licking around Sara’s lips before diving in, collecting her fiancé’s sperm.

Suvi moaned deeply and needed to look away from the two succubi or she would faint. She snapped her head down to Scott who was now having a hand on her ass and one on her lower tummy. He just leaned forward to kiss her flesh but stopped when he saw her wide eyes and sudden movement.

“You want to stop?”, he asked with concern but also insecurity. Suvi couldn’t believe it. He was so caring, so soft and gentle with her. She shook her head. She didn’t want to stop. Not now, not ever.

“No, bonny lad, please keep going”, she said her accent becoming as thick as ever. He smiled at her and kissed her belly. She gasped anew. The kiss shot her back into the past when a man had kissed her like this the last time.

She had been with one man before but that experience hadn’t been erotic or arousing to her at all. It was not like the straight perverted pricks imagined it, Suvi being into men, then getting half raped and talking herself into being lesbian. No she had been a lesbian all her live – at least to this night. Her first kiss had been with a girl, she would always look at her female classmates in swimming lessons. She had simply been curious, like everyone was in college and wanted to try what a man was like. And she hadn’t liked it, he had been too rough, too demanding, his body didn’t wake desire in her and Suvi had stopped him just before he was about to take her panties off. He wasn’t violent or anything but he simply didn’t touch like Suvi like to be touched, didn’t feel what Suvi wanted in her partners. Afterwards he was sweet and asked her if he had done something wrong. Her heart was touched although her pussy stayed untouched, so she had explained to him. Markus had been a little bumped that such a smart and hot girl would never be interested in him in that way. But then he had just asked her if she wanted to go out with him again the next day, just as friends. And they had become such and he was one of the people she missed dearly and had to leave behind in Sol.

But now with Scott it was different. Maybe it had to do something with him being her love’s twin, or Sara had told him how Suvi liked her foreplay, but his fingers on her skin weren’t unwelcome at all. They were rather arousing how they roamed over skin, stopping at some points he found interesting and Suvi also liked him to pay attention to. His lips were soft, gentle but also hungry as they roamed over her front side. And he looked at her like she was a painting, precious and beautiful.

When his hands came to her panties, he looked up at her. She looked back, flustered like a virgin but she didn’t stop him. Her hands came to his head, stroked through his hair, that felt like Sara’s only shorter. He kissed her tight sweetly then pulled down the rather wet fabric. Cool air played around her trimmed pubis hair and she shivered a little.

“So…you are a true red-head”, he said light heartedly. Suvi gave a laugh, honest and loud. He was soft and gentle with her and now this little joke broke the ice completely, his timing perfect and her mind relaxed. Irresistible sweet talker, cocky smartass, she though and looked at Cora. This was the reason why Cora had fallen in love with the younger Ryder so quickly: Not his gorgeous face and his awesome physique. Not his yummy ass or his big cock. His personality had to be the reason why Cora had loved him just weeks after they met, as the blond had told Suvi once. The older woman just came up between her sister’s legs and shot Suvi a knowing look while licking her lips, collecting the twins’ juices. Suvi moaned and came up with a return joke.

“I am”, Suvi said in a happy voice. She brought her hand to his stubbled cheek and caressed it slowly. His skin felt good and touching him like this made Suvi feel warm.

“Everything about me is real”, she said teasingly and looked down at her still covered breasts. She wanted him to see her, see everything so she could see his adoring gaze and desire for her.

Scott grinned at her and raised to his full height. He didn’t look intimidating anymore, only gorgeous and manly, and the fact that he was so physically superior to the petit scientist made her not get frightened but horny. He could throw her down and outright rape her and she would not be able to do anything about it. The thought was rather dark, but it played in Suvi’s mind for a moment. He could easily rape her, so much stronger was he than her. The other women would of course kill him the moment he would try anything like it. But he never would and his touch had been nothing but gentle and loving. It showed Suvi how much he cared for her. He didn’t want to simply possess her body but conquer her heart and her soul.

He already had, but Suvi wasn’t ready to admit it and only focused on the moment. His eyes scanned him and rested on his hard cock. She couldn’t understand how she had ever found this part of a human body not attractive. Now his long veiny penis made her vagina tingle. He saw that now she wasn’t nervous anymore but ready for him to get a little more forward.

“Well for the sake of science, I think I should test that statement”, he joked and she giggled.

“I’d never stand in the way of science” she said and he brought his arms around her to open her bra. She was now closer to him than ever and her heart began beating faster as she smelled him and felt his body heat. He smelled a little like Sara, maybe because his sister had been all over him or maybe because they were basically one person. Either way he smelled very good. She couldn’t help but press her nose a little to his chest and sniff him. He let out a deep vibrating sound of enjoyment. He took of her bra and let it fall to the ground. She moaned a tiny cute moan as her hard nipples were hit with the cold air as well.

Scott stepped back, Suvi missing his body already. He gave a skeptical look and put a hand to his mouth in thinker pose. Suvi’s face lit up. He was such a goof ball and she loved it.

“Well, they certainly look real”, he said and his eyes gave his desire away, “but for further testing I think I would need to touch them.”

“Please do, Scotty”, Suvi said in her thick accent. He looked in her eyes shortly. She had just used his nickname only Sara called him by. He smiled at her sweetly then stepped closer and brought a hand to her breast. It was nicely filled by her boob, which cup size settled perfectly between Cora’s normal one and Sara’s. He cupped her tit softly then gave a probing gentle squeeze. She moaned and closed her eyes. He was skilled, his touch making her so wet and needy like only Sara had ever done.

“They feel perfect”, Scott murmured and brought his other hand up so he could massage both orbs of flesh. He did for a few moments then stroked with a thumb over her hard nipple. Suvi moaned deeply and puffed her chest out for better access. Scott looked into her eyes.

“One last test”, he said hotly and leant down. He licked over one tit quickly then latched onto the nipple and began sucking. Suvi hissed with need and took hold of his head at her chest. He licked and teased her breasts for a little while, working up her appetite even more. Then he pulled back and looked from below into her eyes. She panted a little.

“How would licking them tell you if they were fake”, Suvi asked, going along with his joking.

“I wouldn’t know, just wanted to do it”, he returned changing the mood again perfectly. She moaned, then pulled his head down to her.

They kissed, slowly at first but then with unhidden passion. He tasted incredible, his lips skilled and gentle while still demanding. Suvi moaned into his mouth and he pulled her to his body by her ass. He held her a bit tighter now, but unlike with her other male experience, he knew exactly how she liked to be touched. When they pulled back both panted a little and held each other’s gaze.

“Oh, god, take me to bed, Scotty”, Suvi moaned with barley contained lust. He kissed her quickly again, then scooped her up in his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed.

He lay her down gently and tried to raise back up but she wouldn’t let him. She was so hot for him now she simply couldn’t be away from him anymore. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him to down. He chuckled and she giggled, then she pulled him to her mouth and they made out some more. She couldn’t believe it. Kissing him felt so good and already so natural as if she had spent the last years doing nothing else. And he kissed her with so much hunger now, showing that he wanted her so badly. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him down more so he finally lost his balance. He fell on top of her but she got only more aroused by that. Her breasts were mashed against his chest, their belly pressed together and his hard penis dough into her thigh. He grinned into their kiss and adjusted on top of her.

She spread her legs automatically, letting him take place between them. Now his dick rested on top of her vagina and she shivered in arousal. They made out, sloppy, without inhibition. After minutes he pulled back for a moment, took a deep breath and spoke to her softly.

“Can I taste you?”, he asked breathy and kissed her more. She moaned into his mouth and nodded. They snogged more until he pulled away again.

“All of you?”, he teased her and his hand brushed over her hip. She sighed and nodded again.

“Please do, bonny lad.”

He smiled looking so happy and gorgeous then he began his journey down her body. It took him a few minutes to actually leave her face because it seemed he wanted to get to know every little part of it. He stroked over her cheek with his lips, bit her ear then back to her lips. Next were her eyes he kissed sweetly then he bit her nose playfully before finally going lower. She let him do all that, loving his softness and his gentle adoration. He was so much like Sara who spoiled her red-head always with a long foreplay before the main event, it wasn’t hard for Suvi to enjoy him.

And now as he kept on with his soft ministrations, his lips traveling over her collar bones, her sternum and teasing her breasts softly, she knew she had made the right decision to ‘try him’. She didn’t know yet what it would feel like when they got even more serious and his cock would penetrate her, but his sweetness and his touch right now was perfect. He was nothing like Markus had been with her and made Suvi feel like Sara did. Warm, desired, sexy…loved.

The red-head let out a deep sigh as his lips kissed her breasts and his fingers began kneading them. He looked up saw her aroused eyes and happy anticipation and spoiled her more, sucking her nipples one at a time. He was so much like his sisters it was frightening. Of course, his hands were much bigger on her and his stubble scratched her skin nicely, adding another sensation to his burning touches. But he moved like his twin, kissed the skin the same way and even did that little thing were Sara would roll her tongue around suvis nipple encompassing it to two thirds then rotate. It was driving the red head crazy if she wasn’t already drenched by his slow long foreplay his scent and his feel, this little trick out of the Ryder book of pleasure would have made her ready to take his dick inside of her.

After a long time that got her to the point where she tugged on his hair and whispered for him to go lower, he finally arrived at her vagina. She was panting already, wanting nothing more than for him to use his scarily skilled tongue and lick her clit or pussy lips or just anything near her vulva so she could come. But he still kept it slow, burying his nose in the patch of red hair while his lips simply pressed but not moved against her puffy lips. She sat up a little and moaned as his mouth made contact with her then she heard him breath in deeply. He was a male Sara in every aspect, even taking his time to smell her up before oral servicing her.

“You smell good, Suvi, as good as Sara told me”, he whispered and the little air he blew against her clit made her shiver and groan. So, Sara had told him about her love, at least a little. But that took nothing away from the feelings Suvi got from him. But right now, one of these feelings was sweet frustration as he began to kiss around not on her pussy and she whimpered every time his lips left her more aroused but not closer to climax. She couldn’t take it anymore and brought her shaking hands to his cheeks. His eyes shot to hers and he pulled back a little, concerned for her wellbeing as he had been from the beginning. A tear formed in Suvi’s eyes from all the teasing, the impending climax and his sweetness he again laid out for her.

“Fucking eat me Scotty, I can’t wait, please, make me cum”, she said in a rough voice half breaking with desire. He smiled at her and nodded, then she pressed him between her legs. His tongue found her clit and just like Sara always did he took a long like over the whole length before flicking around. Suvi came instantly, crying out something in Gaelic, trapping his head between her legs and pressing him down. She shook all over, then as he suddenly brough a finger to her pussy lips and stroked them softly, she stretched as far as she could and lifted her pelvis of the bed squirting in his mouth.

After her giant orgasm she lay on the bed, her eyes fluttering. She panted and her body convulsed in aftershocks. Slowly the feeling returned to her legs and she recognized her surroundings again. She felt the matrass shift beside her. Then she felt a soft hand on her cheek. Suvi blinked, her vision distorted. Scott turned her head carefully and looked at her face.

“Are you ok, baby”, he asked sweetly. She moaned and shot forward. This man was just so perfect, so gentle and sweet with her and had made her cum so fucking hard. She made out with him, licking all over his mouth, tasting herself. It got more heated by the minute and when she felt she could move again, the scientist rolled over and lay on top of her lover. He felt so good under her, his lean body hard and soft at the same time. After long kisses, she pulled back for a moment. She looked at his beautiful face, saw his smug and sweet expression, then returned the favor he had just paid her.

She began exploring his body, his neck and collar bone first just like he had. Soon she was at his chest, kissing and licking over the muscles until she reached his nipple. She looked at it for a moment, then up to him. He looked excited and nodded at her. She smiled, then licked the little nub before scrapping her teeth over it. He loved it obviously, just like Sara loved it when Suvi used her teeth on the older twin’s nipples. Suvi made love to his nipples a few moments, then continued south. She acted on pure instinct, her body telling her where to lick next. She dragged her tongue down over his abs, stuck it in his belly button for a moment then finally reached the destination where her instincts led her.

She came between his legs and watched his erect penis for a moment. Then she stopped her worshiping and realized she didn’t know what to do next. Her whole life, oral sex had been about vaginas, about clits and pussy lips, about nipples and female asses. Now she was faced with a dick, with a glans and a shaft and had no idea how to carry on. She looked over to Sara who saw her insecurity and instantly got up. Her love came close to her kissed her softly and then stroked Suvi’s cheek.

“Don’t be nervous, my love”, Sara whispered and took Suvi’s hand. She brought it to Scott’s shaft and closed the red-head’s fingers around it.

“Just do what feels natural. Maybe it won’t be the best blowjob in the galaxy, but as long as you enjoy it, it will be perfect. And in the future your ladies will train you and make you the best cocksucker around.”

“Third best”, Cora commented. She had also come up to Suvi and stroked the scientist’s hair lovingly. She was still standing because her state of pregnancy made avoid kneeling too much. Suvi smiled happily, grateful that both of them were there. She quickly kissed Sara, then turned to her blond lover and kissed Cora’s belly lovingly looking up to her XO as she blinked back sweetly. And then now without hesitation, she leaned to Scott’s dick and kissed the tip just as sweetly. Sara let out a content noise while Cora ran her hands one last time through Suvi’s hair.

“Good girl”, she whispered then both women left their red-head alone and instead lay on the bed. They snuggled up to their man but all three of them only had eyes for the cute scot at his crotch. Suvi swallowed. She now had an audience. And normally that would have made her nervousness only worse. But the loving looks all three gave her took away the tingling in her belly. Instead she now wanted to be as good as she could, showing to Cora that it was the right decision to let Suvi fuck her fiancé, show Sara how much she was ok with the twins loving each other and of course repay Scott for being the sweetest most perfect man there was.

Suvi brough her hands to his base and held him tightly, stroking a couple of times, before simply steadying his shaft. She really didn’t know what she was doing but simply let her curiosity guide her. And the part she was most curious about, as strange as it sounded, was his foreskin. He wasn’t circumcised and his erect dick had pulled the skin back from his glans naturally, but still a little bit covered the part were his glans met his shaft. Suvi hesitated for a moment, but then brought her lips to the skin and kissed it softly. Scott let out a breath and the red-head looked up at him. She saw him smile and nod and she smiled back. She kissed the skin again, then brought out her tongue and licked around his glans.

He tasted like Sara, not surprising after their recent union. But beneath Sara’s sweet taste, there was also something else, something more male and muskier. It was so incredibly similar that Suvi needed a second to even detect it, but when she did, she realized what it was. It was residue of his cum, the cum he had shot into his sister and that still clung a little to him. Suvi sat up higher and pulled his skin down with her hands. Then she opened wide and took his whole glans in her mouth. Her tongue went to the now uncovered part of the area between shaft and tip and licked around it. There it was again, stronger this time. He hadn’t built any smegma yet of course. The taste spoke to her, sang to her, to some primal part of her brain. It said one thing and imprinted it on her brain: Male. This was a male she had here, a real man.

For the first time she tasted a man’s cum and she loved it. Most likely only because he was her love’s brother, since the thought that he was a man alone didn’t arouse her too much. But he was her loves man, a male Sara and that she fucking adored.

Her blowjob got mor heated and she twisted and turned her head around his tip, liking him clean. Her breathing got heavier and she took more of him in until he hit the entrance of her throat. She didn’t notice anything else anymore, only his taste and his feel in her mouth. She blew him hard, stroking his shaft and blowing his tip with everything she got. She even tried to take him deeper but when he slipped into her throat, she gagged a little. She wasn’t a deepthroat queen like Sara yet so she pulled him back out and focused on his glans again. Yet…how that sounded. But Suvi was sure that she would blow this dick from now on the regular until she was as good as Sara. Suddenly Suvi felt a soft hand on her hair.

“Slow down, babe, or he’ll blow inside your mouth”, Sara whispered and Suvi looked at her.

“We might not need to train you at all, sweetling”, Cora was also smiling widely down at the red-head while Scott had his eyes closed and face turned to the ceiling giving a continuous series of moans and sighs. Just now did Suvi realize that the cock in her mouth was throbbing like mad and Scott without a doubt tried to hold back. Suvi wondered why he didn’t simply cum in her mouth, then she understood. He didn’t want to surprise her with his taste but at the same time saw that she liked what she did down there. So, he held back and let her have more fun. Suvi felt warmth explode in her. She loved him, he was so sweet so gentle, so considerate and he was her love’s brother. She loved him and despite his assumption wanted to taste him and cum in her mouth. She sucked hist tip and he groaned.

“Uh, fuck, Cora…”, he pressed out and his fiancée understood.

“I’m here, sweetheart”, she whispered and her hand came to his balls. She pulled on them hard, delayed his orgasm and kissed his cheek. Suvi smiled at the obviously familiar gesture.

“He’s so close, my love, he’ll cum any second. Do you want to taste him, or should I finish him?”, Sara asked softly and already made her way down to her love. But Suvi shook her head then brought up her hand and laid it around Cora’s. The blond looked at her and Suvi opened Cora’s fingers, the only thing holding her man back from coming. Cora nodded and let go, turning her body so it was pressed to her fiancé.

“She wants it, sweetheart, wants to taste your delicious sperm”, Cora cooed and kissed over Scott’s cheek. He grunted, then cried out. Suvi hadn’t really moved her mouth for the last minute, but she didn’t need to. She had blown him so good, he now simply came without any further stimulation. But When he began shoot his seed into Suvi’s hungry moth, the red head used her hand at his balls to massage them. He pumped her mouth full and the scientist had to start swallowing even before his climax died down. She made a big gulp and shivered, then flicked her tongue over his glans, scooping up the cum the moment it came out.

“Hmm, sweetheart you drowned that poor girl”, Cora cooed to him as he panted his mouth open while Suvi swallowed the rest of his load.

“Scotty”, Sara said sweetly. He opened his eyes and looked at his sister.

“Good boy”, the older twin cooed and both laughed while Cora nuzzled her man’s neck. Suvi now had swallowed everything he gave her and raised from between his legs. Sara turned her head to her love and took her face in her hands.

“And you are such a good girl, baby”, the brunette cooed and rubbed her nose against Suvi’s. Suvi cooed back, then felt her love kiss her deeply. Sara stuck her tongue deep in Suvi’s mouth, obviously turned on by her brother’s taste she found there. Suvi kissed back, submitted her mouth for a moment. Sara pulled back after a few seconds, their tongues playing for a moment outside their mouths. Then she stroked over Suvi’s messy hair and whispered to her.

“You drank all of him, baby. Did you like it? Was he to your taste?”

“He’s fucking delicious”, Suvi murmured.

“Yes, he is. You see now why I can’t quit him, why I’m addicted to his cum and his loving”

“Yes, Sara”, Suvi said panting a little aroused beyond compare.

“You want to go all the way?”, Sara asked and giggled when she saw her girlfriend nod instantly.

“Uh, please. Will you do that, Scotty, will you fuck your sister’s lass?”, Suvi said in a pleading voice. All woman looked at him. He simply nodded, what else was there to say for him? Suvi let out a relived sigh and Sara giggled while Cora kissed her man lovingly.

“But how will you when your dick isn’t hard, sweetheart?”, Cora said teasingly and took hold of his soft prick.

“Give me a moment, Suvi, you really drained me”, Scott said apologetic. The scientist blushed a little and kissed the tip of his soft prick. Cora stroked him for a moment, then let go and stood from the bed. She walked around it and despite the necessary effort knelt behind Suvi on the floor. Then with strange but welcome familiarity she came to Suvi’s ass, kissed it while Cora’s finger came to Suvi’s opening. The red-head sighed deeply as Cora stroked over her outer lips.

“Don’t make the poor girl wait, lover, she is so needy, so wet”, Cora cooed and looked up at him kissing Suvi’s ass. The red-head purred, enticing Scott and showing Cora that she loved the lush lips on her cheeks.

“Stand up little brother”, Sara commanded softly.

“Yes, ma’am”, he said sweetly and raised from the bed. Cora smiled at Sara and turned on her knees. When Scott stood in front of her, she took his soft penis again and stroked it. She looked up at him kissing his tip and never stopping humming.

“Cora, you know how to get him ready again, don’t you?”, Sara sang and looked at her sister-in-law-to-be. Suvi watched the exchange in awe and excitement.

“Of course, dear”, the blond grinned and let go of her fiancé. She took his hips and softly turned him to the side while she made a few steps on her knees. They were now both visible from the bed.

“Come here, baby, just a few moments and you will get all of him”, Sara said and pulled her love next to her. Cora meanwhile had settled down behind her man and pulled apart his ass cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed his hanging scrotum then came to his asshole. He groaned as her tongue made contact with his pucker and laid his head back.

“You’re a naughty boy, babe”, Cora giggled and brought her hand to his dick again, stroking and rimming him at the same time. It only took a few moments and Scott stood at ready attention. Cora felt it and cooed, pulled away from his ass and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

“There you go, good boy, your fiancée got you covered”, she said and raised. He turned around instantly and helped her up. His sweetness made Suvi sigh and she gave Sara a look. The older twin nodded and kissed her love softly. Their man was simply a sweet heart.

“Thank you, my love”, Scott said softly and kissed Cora on the mouth.

“Now fuck her good, sweetheart”, Cora whispered and pecked him. Then she settled down on the couch again, masturbating shamelessly. Scott looked at Suvi on the bed. Her legs opened instantly and she smiled brightly at him. He took the invitation and settled between them, his tip close to her opening, his hands holding her body softly, securely perfectly.

“Are you read, baby”, Scott asked deeply. Sara took Suvi’s hand and gave her love a kiss on the head. Then the scientist nodded. He pushed in slowly and she took in a sharp breath. She was not really a virgin anymore, since she and Sara had a small but very well selected set of toys to adore each other, one of them was Sara’s favorite, a strapon with a little vibrator on its’ inner side to stimulate wearer and partner, and Suvi felt not the sharp pain a defloration usual brought with it when breaking the hymn. He was still big, bigger than most their toys and he stretched her open like she never had been before. But it didn’t hurt and he was so gentle, so loving and sweet, always looking into her eyes before feeding her a few more centimeters that Suvi felt herself relax and enjoy. A though came to her mind, that made her even happier. Maybe she also had two soulmates, or actually just one, because the twins were basically one person. Suvi had her eyes closed and was lost in though. Scott stroked her face softly and she opened them.

“You okay, Suv?”, he asked and both Sara’s and Suvi’s heart melted by his show of care. Sara instantly leant to him and kissed him laying all her love into the kiss.

“I’m fine”, Suvi said and brought out her hands towards him.

“It feels…good…fucking great actually”, Suvi said a little surprised.

“See, my love”, Sara cooed and bit her lover’s ear, “Imagine how good it feels once you are adjusted to him, once your insides are shaped to his cock like mine.”

“You have never been with another man?”, Suvi suddenly asked a little surprised. But the though actually aroused her. Who would need any other lover, merely a cock with legs when you had a perfect brother, gentle, sweet, passionate and perfect.

“No”, Sara said happily, “I never wanted another. There was only him, always.”

“I can see why”, Suvi said sweetly. The women pressed her heads together while their hands stroked over their man’s chest, arms and ass. Scott kissed them both quickly, then set an incredibly slow pace at fucking his new lover. Suvi sighed and relaxed, but she became a little more courageous. He insecurity was gone and now she was in full vixen mod, the other women in the room rubbing off on her. She turned her head to Sara and kissed her roughly.

“Get lost, baby, I want the bonny lad to myself”, she said in a deep voice. Scott blinked in surprise, Sara giggled and shot he an adoring look.

“Fuck him, my feisty scot, show him why I’m yours completely.”

Suvi laughed. She would fuck him, but he would fuck her first. She still nodded then pulled Sara down for a last kiss and pushed her away. The woman went back to the couch, fondling Cora’s breast while the blond began massaging Sara’s vaginal lips. Scott looked down at his new lover and grinned like a wolf.

“So you’re going to fuck me?”, he asked deeply.

“I will…later. But first good quicker, lover”, she murmured and pulled his head down. She kissed him with new hunger and he slowly set a rhythm. His movements were still tiny, his penis only slithering in and out of her about an inch. But he was already stimulating her so perfectly, brushing over her insides with his lava like prick. She moaned into his mouth and he smiled, then increased his pace, growing for still slow but longer strokes, pushing deeper into her. Their pace got quicker by the second, Suvi now rolling her hips back against him. Just minutes after they had started, Scott was really fucking his sister’s girlfriend, moaning at her wet tightness while she held onto his neck and cried in his face.

“Gods, you’re so good, lover, yes take me like your fiancée like your sister. Fuck me Scotty, lease just fuck me”, she babbled and Sara giggled while Scott simply enjoyed her dirty talk. They were at it for a while, Suvi constantly on the vege of climax and he took her past it several times. As she came down from her lastest, the stopped for a moment and kissed long and deep.

“You on birth control?”, Scott asked after pulling away. Suvi barley heard it, to lost in the pleasure. Sara still lay next to her but also not paying attention because she was witnessing her beloved brother take her love, an act that could only be described as divine. Then Scott raised up a bit and pulled out of Suvi and both women gave a disappointed groan. The red-head shuddered as cool air played around her drenched folds and looked at Scott accusingly.

“Suvi, are you on birth control?”, he asked insistently. The scientist blinked a few times. Then she shook her head.

“Why would I?”, she asked sound incredibly naïve. Sara giggled. Her brother obviously had fucked her love’s brains into a mush, a feat not easy to manage. But she wasn’t surprised, her twin was a stud, a beast in the sack. Scott sighed in disappointment.

“Then I’m afraid, we’ll have to stop, or you might get a little bump like Cora in a few months.”

Suvi shivered and Sara’s eyes widened, they looked at each other. Both didn’t know what they were feeling in this prospect of Suvi getting pregnant. But such a decision was not easy made, so the women didn’t simply force their stud to shoot his load into Suvi’s broken in snatch.

Back in the day, Sara and Scott never had this problem. Scott simply took the pills that rendered his sperm useless – The doctor had explained how it worked, but neither twins had cared, only wanting to fuck fuck fuck back then – and they were good to go. It had been like this to the day before they left for Andromeda. And then, after Sara had been taken back from the Archon bastard, a medical examination showed her infertility. So there was no problem when Cora and Scott decided on having a baby, the younger Ryder simply fucking his girls however they liked, cumming in them, not worrying about getting his sister pregnant and hoping he did with his fiancée.

With Suvi it was different. She was fertile as a garden and didn’t take anything, since there was never a risk of a little sperm cell finding its way to one of her eggs. Until this night.

“No don’t stop, give it back”, Suvi whined and raised her hips . She managed to push her lips around his tip but to get the feeling of perfect fullness he gave her he would need to push back down. Scott held her hips, didn’t push her away but also not back into her.

“I can’t baby”, he said a little sad and ashamed. What a sweet, gentle, perfect man he was.

“Are you that close, bonny lad?”, Suvi asked and rolled her hips, stroking his tip with her fold. Scott looked at her and nodded.

“You have no idea how close, you’re just so sexy, so fucking tight and hot”, he grumbled and she shivered.

“Just pull out when you cum”, she suggested. Not the safest way but it wasn’t a dangerous day for Suvi so she should be fine. He grinned, pecked her then gave two, three deep thrust and simply came. It was enough to give the red-head another mini climax and Suvi felt him pulse inside. He quickly pulled out and leaned back from her. Sara shot down to his crotch and with the ease of years of experience took him in her throat. He groaned and held her head cumming in her mouth as she swallowed greedily while his sister also played with her love’s pussy. After his climax, Sara pulled away but kept a little bit of his sperm in her mouth. She brought it to Suvi and her love opened her mouth readily so she could taste her first male lover again. Then they separated and Suvi looked at Scott.

“I see why my love loves you so much, Scotty”, she whispered and stroked his stomach. He smiled at his sister, then was pulled down by the red-head to lie on top of her.

Suvi brought her arms around his body and hugged him close. She felt him getting soft against her stomach slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, Sara came close to the pair. Scott raised from her body and Sara looked at her love sweetly.

“How do you feel?”, Sara asked softly without concern. Suvi giggled but before she could answer, Scott chimed in.

“Pretty good, thanks for the concern, sis”, he said and Suvi giggled again while Sara rolled her eyes. She gave her brother a scolding look. But Suvi wasn’t angry at the jokester, his timing perfect as always.

“Cora”, Sara said not taking her eyes of her little brother, “shut our smartass up please.”

Scott knowingly turned his head but Cora had already activated her biotics and he was pushed of Suvi. He Landed on the bed next to her with a thud. He looked at his lovers accusingly and began to speak.

“Hey, careful there, you hmpphh”, before he could finish his sentence, Cora had already jumped on him, pressing her vagina in his face.

“Use your tongue for something better, lover boy”, Cora said and stroked through his hair. He winked at her, then attacked her vagina. She instantly began moaning and rotated her hips. Suvi laughed the hole time and Sara gave also a chuckle. Then the twin kissed her love’s cheek and asked again. Suvi shot her radiating smile.

“I feel great”, the scientist said and brought her love into a hug.

“Fantastic really. Thank you for making this possible, Sara.”

The lovers cuddled as they watched their bedmates exchange for a little.

“You nearly filled another snatch that wasn’t mine, sweetheart”, Cora grumbled and rode Scott’s face more. He moaned into her pussy and spanked her ass.

“But I want it, I need it. And with me, there is no risk of unintended impregnation. you already bred me, my stud, and very intentionally I might add. Will you give it to me, love, do have another one in you for your baby mama?”, Cora breathed close to cumming. Scott suddenly sat up and lifted her body into the air. She screamed in excitement and fell back but was caught in his secure arms, letting her down softly onto the mattress.

“Maybe”, he said in a deep voice that made her shiver, “but you will have to give me a tempting argument to get hard again for you.”

He leaned down and kissed her belly then went higher to her still hidden breasts. It was a scandal really that Cora’s magnificent perky tits were still concealed by the pesky bra. That would have to change soon.

“Take me, sweetheart, get hard again for your wife, mother of your children. Just once more, prove again what a stud you are, the sex god of the Ryders. Fuck me please, oh please baby”, Cora whined.

“I will fuck you like the queen you are but only if my newest conquest and her brunette attachment help”, Scott said in his typical way. All the women chuckled and Sara looked at Suvi.

“You want that my love, join my sister and her annoying husband to be in their love making?”, Sara asked.

“Lead the way, pathfinder”, Suvi cooed and kissed her love. Sara mewled, then took her girlfriends hand and both settled on the bed on both sides of Cora. The blond looked at her lovers and raised her a hand, cupping one breast of each woman. Meanwhile, both women took Scott’s penis and began massaging it back alive, Sara soon switching to his balls to fondle them with expertise

“Spoil me, girls”, Cora commanded softly and the woman descended upon her.

They took turns kissing the blond, Sara giving her a challenge by licking and kissing her lips passionately, while Suvi gave her a sweet slowness. They took one breast in their hands each, fondling them. With their hands they formed the perfect contrast to their mouths: While Suvi kneaded and wiggled the juicy tit around, Sara softly stroked it and played around the fabric with her fingertips.

After a while both her female lovers pulled away their lips only to be replaced with Scott’s skilled once. He kissed his fiancée long and deep, Cora mewling and submitting to him. Her bra came of now as the women pulled it from her trained body. Suvi moaned as she finally got a look of Cora’s full breasts. She couldn’t hold back, but Scott’s body was in the way to worship the swollen orbs. Suvi’s girlfriend was obviously thinking the same because she softly bit into Scott’s left nipple and cooed to him.

“You’re in the way, little brother”, she said accusingly and he chuckled into his kiss with Cora. He still moved up slightly higher, now kneeling above his fiancée so his sister and her love had access to the finally free breasts. Another effect was, that his cock now massaged by his XO was now hovering above Cora’s chest. Sara smiled and kissed his nipple now while Suvi simply shot to Cora’s breasts.

“Good boy”, Sara whispered and caressed his yummy ass for a moment, then joined her girlfriend in adoring her sister. Her hand also found his dick stroking him softly, rewarding him further

Cora’s head was spinning from the three mouths on her body. Two pairs of hungry female lips were latched on her nipples and sucked, two pairs of skilled hands massaged her grown flesh. A third mouth, her man’s skilled and hungry one, was on Cora’s lips and teased and bit them to his heart’s content. After minutes like this as Cora panting heavily, Scott pulled away while the ladies couldn’t be fazed. They would stay on the blond’s tits the whole night so perfect and soft were they. Cora looked at Scott with wide eyes.

“I’m in heaven, sweetheart”, the commando breathed out as Scott moved from above her body and settled half on her chest, not putting any weight on her for her pregnancy.

“I am as well, my warrior queen. Let me show you around”, Scott said sweetly and took hold of her breasts. The woman mewled in annoyance, but when they saw what he wanted, they let of for a moment. Scott pressed his fiancée tits together so they formed a tight valley, then he brought his hips forward and slipped his dick inside the tightness. Cora moaned deeply. Suvi watched hypnotized at the perfect union in front of her. Scott beautiful dick and Cora’s magnificent breasts formed a picture that was simply out of this world. After a few pushes Scott let go of Cora’s tits. Suvi gasped by the sudden distortion to the perfection, but her love acted quickly. Sara pushed the orb on her side against the dick again. Suvi nodded to herself and did the same, while leaning down. She sucked on the nipples again, which were now close together for perfect access for her. Sara giggled while Scott stroked Suvi’s hair, then resumed his fucking.

Cora again moaned, getting incredibly turned on by all of this. Sara smiled at her pecked her, then leaned a bit lower. She teased her brother’s tip with soft nibbling and kisses and altered between it and Cora’s tits and collar bone. Scott snaked a hand over Cora’s body, caressed her belly then began teasing her vagina. Cora gasped and her eyes fluttered.

“Welcome to heaven, my queen”, he whispered and she nodded. She looked at her squashed boobs and his disappearing and reappearing penis.

“I finally can to that, my breasts are finally big enough”, she said sounding excited and girlish. Sara nodded and kissed her cheek softly.

“I was always so jealous when he fucked your tits because mine were smaller and it didn’t really work. But now it does and it feels so fucking good.”

“That’s the reason I love to do it for him so much, sister”, Sara whispered and guided Scott’s hips. The only man in the room now leaned back a bit and began teasing Cora’s pussy, massaging her hips and softly stroking her clit.

Cora was a moaning mess. Suddenly there was a loud slap and Suvi startled and pulled away from the tit. Sara was leaning over her sister-in-law her hand raised and it had clearly just connected with Cora’s cheek. But the commando wasn’t angry or surprised only looking at her lover with wide aroused eyes. Sara kissed the just slapped cheek, then dealt a blow to the other. Both women giggled and Cora pulled Sara down by her hair to make out more. Suvi was surprised for a moment. There was obviously another dimension to the sex between her new lovers. Till now it had been all sweet and gentle, but Sara suddenly hitting Cora and the blond obviously loving it while Scott wasn’t doing anything against it showed, that there was also a rougher side to the three.

It surprised the scientist but didn’t shock her. Instead she felt her vagina tingle. She and Sara only once in a while were rougher with each other. But now as Cora growled at her sister and slapped Sara back and Sara giving a deep moan, Suvi saw that the brunette liked a little rough play as well. Suvi got excited and wanted to try it too. Since she was currently not the focus of the lovemaking, which was totally fine since Cora deserved every bit of attention the three could give her, Suvi just tried applying some roughness instead of receiving it. She brought her hand to the red nipple she had just sucked on for minutes and pinched it then pulled. Cora let out a hiss and her eyes shot to Suvi. The red-head looked up and let go of the tits which bounced back in place, Scott’s dick now resting on his fiancée’s chest like a lava pole.

“Hey, careful”, Cora said a little angry. Suvi’s face fell and she sat back.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I just thought…”, Suvi began but Sara interrupted her.

“She’s just teasing you, baby”, the brunette explained and Cora’s face broke into a seductive smile. Sara now also slapped Cora’s tit, which made the blonde moan, and leaned to Suvi.

“When she doesn’t like something we do, she will stop us. We sat a…ah”, Sara stopped and gasped. Cora had brought a hand to Sara’s hanging tit and also pulled and twisted the nipple. Sara turned back to her sister and kissed her roughly. Suddenly Scott dealt a hefty blow to Sara’s ass. Sara squealed, let go of Cora and raised to her brother.

“You bad boy, you”, she cooed to him and slapped his ass back while grabbing his throat and pulling him to her. Suvi watched in amazement as they kissed roughly, for the first time their contact was not loving and gentle but harsh and rough. After a moment of kissing, Scott pulled Sara’s head away by her hair. She delivered a hefty blow to his face. He grinned at her, spit a little saliva at her which made her moan, then turned her head back to Suvi. The red-head didn’t hesitate for a moment and licked of Sara’s cheek, collecting Scott’s spit.

“Thanks, my love”, Sara cooed and stroked Suvi’s shoulders. Scott gave his sister another hard spank that made her hiss but also hum.

“As I wanted to say before getting interrupted so rudely: We set a save word so we could freely try out new things without worrying about each other’s wellbeing.”

Suvi nodded.

“What is the save word?”, she asked. Suddenly she felt Scott’s hand in her hair.

“Archon”, he said deeply and for the first time this night, his hand got rough as he pulled her mane and brought her close to his fiancée. Suvi gasped but not in discomfort. Instead her vagina now really burned. Cora kissed her lover’s presented face and stroked her cheek.

“Use it whenever you want us to stop”, the blond explained then also dealt a little slap to Suvi’s face. The scientist moaned just like Cora and Sara had. Scott let go of her and Suvi sat back panting and a little confused for a moment. But then she smiled widely and then tackled her love over Cora’s body. The women landed on the bed and became a mess of intertangled limps, hands spanking on asses, lips latched to each other and hips grinding against each other quickly. Scott and Cora laughed.

“Our nerdy scientist seems to be a little freak”, Scott commented and got between his love’s legs while Cora pulled him on top of her.

“She’s a real keeper. Fits us perfectly, don’t you think, sweetheart”, Cora said lightly and bit his chin.

“I do. Now it’s just you and me, Lieutenant”, Scott grumbled and brought his hand to his fiancée’s hair.

“Not for long hopefully. But let’s use the time and fill you slut to the brim, stud”, Cora commanded and rolled her hips. He chuckled and aligned his dick with her wide open folds. He pushed in and fucked her with deep long strokes. Cora moaned again and enjoyed him. But then she remembered something and softly pulled his hair. He raised his head from the crook of her neck and looked at her questioningly.

“We said we’d do something special today”, Cora explained, “something…dirty.”

He gave her a wolfish grin.

“That we did.”

“I prepared for it and was looking forward to it, my love”, Cora purred.

“Can’t have all the effort in vein”, he nodded and pulled back out. Then he took hold of his dick and aimed it lower while she raised her legs.

“Fuck my ass, Scott, fuck your woman. It’s your hole exclusively, no other man has ever had it”, she breathed hotly.

“Could you please not bring up other men while we are having sex?”, he asked lightly.

“Why?”, she asked back innocently “Will it make you get jealous and possessive?”

“Yes”, he said deeply with a little aggression. His right hand shot to her throat and laid around it, not choking her because of the baby but holding her firmly, while his other hand grabbed her ass tighter and lifted it. She shivered and smiled at him.

“Good”, she said hungrily and pulled him down.

“Then I might tell you the names of the other men I slept with and what we did.”

“What, you mean the four, five guys you found time to have a bit of meaningless sex?”

She had told him that. He was actually her first real boyfriend, the others had simply been affairs or one night stands. Being a commando and alliance had simply never left time for more than physical involvement for a night or two.

“Yeah, it wasn’t many. And they meant nothing to me. But they had you before me…” he growled deeply. Next to them Suvi was now being submitted to a fierce Sara, the brunet punishing her tits and scissoring her with aggressive passion.

“They’ll never have you again. No other man will”, Scott said deeply and now actually squeezed her throat for a second.

“Yes, no one but you”, Cora affirmed and took his wrist in a soft hold to make his hand stay at her neck. Her other meanwhile pulled apart her other ass cheek so he could finally fuck her ass.

“I am yours, forever sweetheart. So remind me of it and claim my body. I love you, Scott, come here and love me back”, she whispered.

He smiled at her kissed her as a reward for her dirty talking. Then he aligned his tip with her ass and pushed. She held her breath. As his tip popped past her tight ring she moaned and squeezed her muscles. He moaned as well, then fed her his dick slowly. Suvi and Sara meanwhile humped each other through another orgasm, both now holding the other’s throat and ass in a sitting position.

When the women came down, they suddenly slap each other softly at the same time and burst out laughing in post orgasmic bliss. They detangled, kissed and looked back over to thier bedmates. Scott was now plowing Cora hard, holding her jaw and hair while she held her cheeks apart for him. The full tits flopped around wildly and her was face a mask of pleasure as she let go of her ass and clawed at his arms.

“Scott, oh my sweetheart, yes, fuck me, fuck your woman, oh harder”, she said with a hoarse voice and he silenced her with a rough kiss.

The other women came to them again, Suvi going back to adoring her new lover’s tits while Sara snaked a hand over Cora’s belly. The engaged couple let go of each other and Cora looked at Sara lovingly then cried out ass Sara went lower and played with Cora’s clit. Scott kissed his sister and increased his tempo moaning just like his fiancée. Then the night came to a glorious finish.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Colony “Unity”, 2822 CE (4 PAT) -

“Yes!”, Cora cried out and threw her arms around her man’s head. The four lovers were in the spacious bathroom of Cora’s and Scott’s living unite. They had moved to the colony just a few weeks prior, living in two joined housing units, divided between the two couples. But only pro forma and right in the first night, after they had inspected their new home – Cora paying extra attention to the area she would create her garden in – Suvi had looked at Sara and told her that when there ever was a place and a time she wanted to raise kids, it would be here, with her and her brother and his wife. After both got of their respective contraceptives, Scott and Suvi had fucked through her fertile days like possessed. It had worked on the first try, the proof now in Suvi’s hand like a trophy.

Suvi’s face broke in a smile and she then was tackled by Sara, kneeling before her as the red-head sat on the bath tub rim. Sara lay a dozen kisses on her girlfriend’s lips before snogging her hard. Cora meanwhile let go of Scott whose head she had pressed between her ample breasts.

“Well, done, my stud”, she cooed at her man and he laughed before kissing her deeply.

“I love you so much, babe, I love you”, Sara kept on repeating between kissed and Suvi was laughing and giggling with happiness.

“I love you too, Sara”, Suvi returned as Sara let her off for a short moment before Sara dove back in kissing the love of her live. After two more sweet pecks, Sara quickly kneeled on the floor and promptly pressed her head on her love’s stomach. It was of course still nice and flat but wouldn’t be for long. Suvi stroked her girlfriend’s hair and looked up at the other couple. The very pregnant Cora stood there in the a little too small bath robe and radiated while Scott actually had a tear in his eye. He whipped it away quickly and his wife gave him a loving look.

“Just some dust in my eye”, he said and sniffed.

“Of course, my sweetheart”, Cora smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He had said the same as she had told the twins about the new addition to the family resting in her womb. The older Ryder twin uncovered her lover’s stomach and kissed it slowly. Then she whispered to it.

“Hi, littlun, oh I love you so much already, thank you for making your mommys so happy”, Sara cooed and Suvi giggled.

“You know, _she_ can’t hear you my love”, Suvi said lightly.

“Maybe _he_ can!”, Sara returned and both laughed. Then Sara stood up and practically jumped into Scott’s arms. She gave him a deep kiss, then rested her forehead to his and whispered softly to him.

“I love you, brother”, she said teary, “, you’re just are so perfect, since we were sixteen you make me so happy.”

He stroked her face once and kissed her forehead. Then he smiled down at her.

“I love you too, big sister.”

As he let her down, Sara was pulled into a hug by Cora, the pregnant body smothering the explorer.

“Congratulations, sis”, Cora and hugged her tightly in her sisterly way.

“Thank you, Cora”, Sara returned and squeezed her sister-in-law carefully, the older woman in her seventh month. Then they pulled back and gave each other a sweet short kiss, then a second that instantly turned into a sisterly make out. Suvi stood from the basin-brim and smiled at them, her hand already resting on her stomach. Then she turned to Scott who was now openly crying. She came close to him and pressed her smaller body to him.

“Damn it, I think we settled on a dust planet, Miss Scientist”, he groaned and she giggled cutely. She felt herself getting horny. Maybe it was the snogging beauties next to her. Or the hormones of the pregnancy already kicking in. Or maybe it was because this sweet gentle man in front of her, that had made her the happiest woman in the galaxy, showed how much joy the prospect of having a child with her brought to him. 

“Thank you for this, Scotty”, she said in her thick accent. Scott smiled and caressed Suvi’s face.

“No, thank you”, he answered and came close to her lips. He kissed her softly. And she gave a moan. Yep, defiantly horny. His hand traveled over her body and came to her hip. She took it into a soft old and redirected its rout to her belly, replacing her hand with his.

“I love you”, she said breathlessly and looked deep into his eyes. He looked at her quite a surprised expression. She halted and realized what she had just said. Then she smiled and stroked his face.

“I love you”, she said again, then felt Cora hugging her from behind together with Sara. Her love’s hand instantly went to Suvi’s stomach while Cora stroked her back softly. The red-head turned towards the commando and gave her a lovingly look.

“I love you all”, the scientist cooed and leant to Cora. They kissed and at the same moment Sara leaned past Suvi and kissed Scott as well. When they had all separated their mouths exchanging their love, Suvi looked around herself. She stood in a circle of her lovers, surrounded by love. She gave each of her shared lovers a smile, then put on seductive eyes.

“Fuck your needy, pregnant scot”, she cooed and the other’s laughed before going down on her. Cora sat on the brim of the tub and pulled down Suvi’s panties while Sarah kissed her girlfriend some more and Scott kneeled before the red-head. Suvi moaned deeply and when she lay in bed later, fucked like never before in her live, surrounded by bodies and love she caressed her belly slowly and prayed. She regularly did, every night before going to sleep.

She thanked god for giving her her lovers, her family, and for blessing all of them with the children growing in her and Cora’s wombs. And she asked that god would keep on watching over them, make sure that the babies were healthy and that their new home would prosper. And she prayed that one day he would also give Sara the opportunity to take her brother’s seed and give him another offspring. She knew that this was incest and that it was frowned upon. But she wasn’t a Christian, rigid in her believes unable to see the beauty of god’s creation because she was blinded by scripture and tradition. Suvi knew that he had created the twins to be together, their love more proof for his existence than all the wonders Suvi had seen in her live. Before drifting off to sleep she thanked the creator again. She was a brilliant scientist, an explorer, an adventurer but here in this bed she had found it, she had found what she had always searched. Andromeda had given her more than the scientist could have hoped for: Suvi had found a family and it would get bigger very soon. She had made her biggest discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet ending. That's it for now, maybe I will come back to explore the Andromeda-Galaxy more in the future. As always, if you liked the story, let me know, write a comment or if you didn't ignor this note.  
> -DDHF


	5. BONUS - Discovery Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiered by a comment! Set after the lovers relocate to their colony. Suvi and Scott use her ovulation to the fullest to bering more live to their new home.

Scott looked intently on the screen waiting for the result to show. Sara sat in his lap also watching, but mostly dosing while bathing in the feel of her brother’s arms around her hips and stomach. When she turned her head for a moment and saw his excited expression she smiled lazily and kissed his cheek. Her little brother was simply too cute with his concentrated look and his nervous lip biting. Sara nuzzled her face in his neck, which he seemed not to notice like her kiss before. Sara giggled and looked at Cora. 

Her sister in law sat next to them, her face mocking and a little annoyed. There was no denying her pregnancy anymore now, her belly huge and her breasts hanging from her chest, swollen and heavy and ready to give as much titjobs as her man’s prick could handle, since she wanted to use the time she could indulge in this fantasy of hers as much as possible. Cora shook her head and Sara giggled. Then the commando raised a hand a waked her husband over the head. 

“Ow, ey, what did I do?”, Scott asked and tore his eyes away from the screen. He looked at Cora, accusingly and confused. The blond just gave him another soft slap on the cheek and his eyes turned even more confused.

“You are being a blockhead, sweetheart, that’s what you did”, she said. Scott didn’t slap her back immediately, starting a passionate round of rough sex because he simply was too confused. And also, because he was a little scared of his wife as of late, since her hormones had turned her into somewhat of an angry motherbear, always criticizing him for the smallest things and becoming angry – or horny – for no or the wrong reason. 

“Your lovely big sister is being extra sweet and you ignore her to stare at some stupid screen like you’re playing a video game”, Cora explained and pointed at Sara. Scott followed the finger and looked at his sister, so beautiful with her half-closed eyes and sweet smile. Scott instantly smiled back.

“Sorry, baby, I was just…”, Sara smiled and kissed him softly, deeply full of love.

“It’s ok, lover, you were just too cute and excited”, she whispered and cuddled him more. Scott smiled and kissed her head than looked at the screen again. Cora purred and suddenly switched from angry to horny.

“Yeah, you are very cute right now, sweetheart”, she hummed and pressed close to her husband. He smiled and turned to her, kissing her deeply. Scott needed to use the time he had with his soft, sweet and horny wife, before his dominatrix would come back out. Cora smiled into the kiss and took Scott’s hand from on top of Sara’s stomach. She led it over her own swollen one and brought it between her legs. There Scott found a soaked pair of panties and a very ready pair of warm pussy lips. They pulled away from each other and looked each other deep in the eyes. Scott softly dragged his index thorugh her folds and she smiled and moaned while opening for him. Suddenly the moment was broken when Cora was waked over the head like she had her husband. 

The person waking her was the only one who was allowed to do that at the moment, since Cora’s ‘sweet ginger nut’ somehow held a special position in the commandos heart. The blond would never yell or get angry at the red-head, only ever smiling at her and being soft and lovely with Suvi, at least until the scientist demanded to be spanked of slapped or choked by the asaria-commando-warrior-sex-goddess. Cora turned her head and smiled at Sara’s girlfriend and raised a hand to caress Suvi’s cheek. 

“Bad little girl”, the commando purred and came to Suvi’s face. She bit into the cute chin and licked and sucked on Suvi’s skin.

“You promised, he was mine, Cora”, Suvi flirted and kissed the nose of her lover. Cora kissed her back on the nose and giggled, then nodded. At the same time, Suvi pointed her eyes at the screen before them and smiled.

“Green, it’s green”, Scott half yelled and fidgeted making Sara fall off of him. The pathfinder laughed and rolled on the mattress to cuddle her beloved brother’s hip and lower back again. Cora growled and waked Scott again. But he ignored it this time and looked at Suvi.

“Does that mean you’re…”, he began but Cora waked him again.

“No, block head, she is not pregnant”, Cora said angrily and tried to slap her husband. But he finally had enough and by instinct caught her hand, risking to get her even more angry. But when her wrist was in his tight hold she didn’t. Instead her eyes turned teasing and she cooed like a pigeon, rubbing her leg over his and licking her lips. Lucky Scott, since he had somehow found a way to turn off angry Cora and bring out horny Cora again. Suvi brought her hand around her lovers big belly and kissed her neck, soothing her more and making her so turned on that all four were sure horny Cora would stay for a bit.

“No, I’m not pregnant, Scotty…yet”, Suvi explained wile Cora groped her man’s dick through his boxers, hungry and needy.

“It means I’m ovulating and ready to take you sperm, stud”, Suvi purred. Cora moaned softly ,Scott smiled widley and his wife slipped her hand into his boxers.

“Fuck her, sweetheart, knock up that cute little ginger nut”, Cora commanded and felt his prick get rock hard instantly. Scott kissed her deeply, them saluted in the bed.

“Yes, ma’am”, her said and she smiled and kissed his chin. She seemed to be in that mood at the moment, sucking at his skin like she had on their Scottish bedmate.

“I’ll be rewarding you sister for being so sweet and sharing her girl with you so you get give them a cute red-headed Ryder baby”, Cora said and clumsily scooped over. Scott crawled over her nimbly and Sara meat Cora at the warm place were their lover had been a moment ago. They kissed instantly and groped each other’s breasts, now the same size.  
Scott watched them for a moment, then turned quickly and surprised Suvi with a kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and she sucked on it instantly instinctively after months of their strange, beautiful relationship. She welcomed him and their tongues played, then Suvi let her hands join the fun and began pulling down his boxers as he knelt over her. Then she took hold of his ass as he did with her breasts and she purred at him.

“Oh, so you’re gonna kock me up, stud?”, she asked and squeezed his cheeks. He grinned and bit her nose while squeezing her breasts back.

“You bet you’re sexy red pubes at that” he joked and she giggled. Then they went back to making out while he slipped off her panties.

“Maybe you already have…”, Suvi teased, “you know sperm cells can live in a woman’s body up to five days. So maybe there already has been an eager little swimmer who has found his way into my egg while it travels to the fallopian tubes”, she cooed. Scott growled and took her throat while aligning his dick with her opening. She gasped from both the sudden roughness and the long-awaited contact of their sexes. She was oh so ready for him, her cunt tripping as his glans softly stroked her outer lips.

“I didn’t understand half the words, but I will make sure that the first four will be true tomorrow”, he said. Suvi needed a moment to understand the sentence, her brain not functioning properly anymore. Then she got it and smiled. Their Scottty always played a little dump but in reality he was far from it. A good sign, Suvi thought, since her child would not only be beautiful like him and Sara but also smart like them…and herself.

“Give it to me, lover”, Suvi softly pleaded and Scott did. Her sheathed his whole shaft in her in one go and she threw her head back and let out a cry of pleasure. She didn’t come yet, but would any second when he pulled out and his dick would slide over her clitorial nerves. But before he did that Sara raised her voice.

“Scotty!” 

Her brother looked up from their shared scot-lass and Sara smiled and raised. Cora was meanwhile stripping Sara of every bit of clothing while she groped and massaged her sister in law hungrily.

“My loves”, Sara said and both her hands snaked over each of her lovers. Her right travled over Scott’s back and reached his ass, her left caressed Suvi’s tummy.

“Have fun while you make our baby”, Sara said with a wide grin and her hand reached their destinations. Her left index found Suvi’s clit and her right Scott’s asshole. She pushed in without inhibition and stimulated his prostate. Suvi cried again and came. And Scott let out a deep grown, gave two pushes and came as well. Lucky for Suvi, only because her stud had come once didn’t mean the fun would be over. Their man was a stamina beast and could go up to four times in one night, until he had satisfied all his lovers with a big healthy creampie. And then, if the ladies were still hungry for some yummy protein drink there were always stims to get the pathfinder back on track. 

Scott’s dick pumped and Sara felt his ass clench. She smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, then made out with her for her brother. They played with their tongues outside their mouths for a moment until Sara was suddenly pulled back by her hair. Cora rough pushed her onto the bed, gave her a slap on each cheek then sat on her face, her perfect ass in good view for her other two lovers. She moaned and began riding her sister while said woman grabbed her hips and pushed her down more. Suvi took a few breaths and Scott lay on her for a moment.

“That was quick”, Suvi said and looked at Scott’s dick in her vagina. She smiled widely. If she hadn’t been fertilized before after the big load sloshing in her she sure as hell was.

“Not done yet”, Scott said and quickly turned them around. He pulled Suvi up by her throat and she helped him turn so she was sitting on him, ready to ride him like Cora rode Sara.

“I’m going to fucking drain you, Scotty”, Suvi said and began moving instantly. 

“I’m going to fucking drown your fertile egg, Suvi”, he said back jokingly but still arousing his lover. Sara meanwhile pinched Cora’s ass and pushed her softly of her face so Cora sat on her chest. The commando used her strong legs not to crush the older twin and slided over the trained body.

“Does that remind you of something sister? The two of us watching our partners commit adultery right infron of our eyes…”, the commando said and opened her legs wide. Sara giggled and opened hers as well. Since Cora was pretty big by now, this was nearly the only way they could fuck, besides oral and a strap on from behind. Cora scooped closer and their outer lips kissed, softly, tenderly, then were pressed together.

“Yes. I remember a certain night, were my live went from fucking great to nearly perfect”, Sara said and took hold of Cora’s big left tit while they began tribbing. Cora moaned deeply.

“What is still missing to make it completely perfect?”, Cora asked and grabbed Sara’s hips to make them press tightertogether.

“A baby or two”, the twin said and her lover moaned deeply while the brunette caressed the swollen belly.

Suvi had increased her pace and was now bouncing widely on Scott’s dick. He held her hips and caressed her stomach and tits again and again. His first load began slowly dribbling out of her and made their sexes extra slick while the white fluid collected Scott’s dick. Suvi felt it and growled angrily, then pushed her vulva completely down on Scott so he sealed her. He growned and sat up, latching his mouth to her breast.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s already coming out again”, she whined, being in a dirty talk mood.

“Fuck, no, I want it inside of me. Give me more, lover, more cum, make sure to breed me”, she demanded and he began slowly rocking inside her, stimulating them without the risk of any sperm loss.

“You want more, little slutty ginger, uh? More to fill your womb?”, he asked getting more passionate and aggressive.

“Yes, much more, as much as you will give me, fill me up completely”, she moaned and held his face while sticking her tongue into his mouth. He growled and moaned, then held her face as well. The wrestle-fucked for a few moments, then rocked against each other and Suvi came again. She cried into his mouth while he kissed her hard, pressed her closer to himself and by her shoulder and ass. She rubbed her whole body against him and rode through her orgasm. When it died down, Scott gave a a second to recover.

“You didn’t cum, lover”, Suvi said, not empathically but accusingly. Scott smiled, and realized what this night would bring. Suvi would beg him, order him, pressure him, maybe even force him to cum inside her as many times as he could and maybe even more. He growled. Right now, he still had a lot of shots left and was the dominant one. 

He quickly pushed forward, his hands coming from her cheeks to her throat. He pushed her down roughly onto the bed, choked her and sat a brutal rhythm. He needed to wear her out as much as possible before he ran out of bullets. She welcomed his onslaught and clawed at his arms and held her hips up for him to pushed down into roughly. 

“So you want my sperm, Suv, my swimmers to settle in your womb?”. He asked, slapped her cheek and pushed in her hard.

“YES!”, Suvi screamed as he hit her g spot. He squeezed her throat tighter and began slapping her tits.

“Then cum for me, get so fucking tight and sexy and fucking beg me”, he said aggressively and pulled her nipple. She moaned deeply, close again and followed his demand despite the hand on her throat.

“Pleeeeeease”, she half screamed and her tunnel squeezed his dick. He moaned in surprise and his dick gave a throb, close to erupting. But he needed to make her cum more often or she would outfuck him quickly. So he slapped both her tits quickly, brought his right to her clit to pinch it and pulled her hair with his right. She cried and came as he wanted while half slurring more pleas to him.

“Knock me up, Scotty, fill me with all you’ve got. Please lover, please my stud, breeed your little scot-mare.”

He growled deeply and pulled her hair so her neck was open to him. Like a predator he came down to it and bit her hard. She shuddered.  
“Mark me, mark me as your breeding bitch”, she whispered, shuddered and came again. He pumped a few times, then looked into her eyes. They were wide and had tears of ecstasy in them.  
“Please” she only whispered and his eyes flickered as she rolled her hips to jerk his dick. He let out a long moan and she kissed his cheeks as he let go of her hair and throat.  
“Cum in me, Scotty, shoot your load in your litte ginger nut”, she said, softly, lovingly. He did, filling her for the second time and when the white in fornt of his eyes disappeared, there were two deep moans, coming from his other lovers, having their first orgasm. He realized he was in over his head.

There was no way he would survive the night, because he knew that even if he fucked Suvi into a coma, there were still two horny vixens in bed with them. He opened his eyes and saw Suvi underneath him, nodding to herself birting her lip as she obviously came once more form the feeling of his sperm inside her.

“Suv”, he said and kissed her head soft. She tore her eyes open and looked at him, crazy, possessed, unleashed.

“Quick breather?”, he tried. Maybe he would be able to give Sara and Cora a quick fuck before Suvi wanted him again. She snarled and simply tackled him.

“Fuck no”, she said, settled on his body and began sucking his nipples. He sighed in enjoyment. He was still hard of course, her display of simply need for his cum to sexy to get soft. He turned his head to Cora who was currently over Sara, licking her cunt while getting hers licked in a 69. 

“Help me, babe”, Scott whispered, but Cora only laughed. 

“Yeah, I’ll help you…help you give her more, sweetheart”, Cora said and raised from Sara who just came down form another orgasm. The blond settled behind Suvi and the red-head looked at her sex queen.

“Ride the Ryder, baby, and when he gets soft, I will make him hard again, until he can’t cum anymore”, Cora said and kissed Suvi. Scott groaned and suddenly felt Cora’s hand at his balls squeezing them. He groaned again as Suvi came back to bouncing in his lap and Cora massaged his balls while tongue kissing their red-head. Sara meanwhile came ot him and kissed him deeply, then slapped his cheek while one hand went ot his hair and the other to his throat. She choked him hard, which wasn’t too tight for him since his big neck in comparison to her small hand. 

“You will fucking get my girl pregnant tonight, Scotty, we will make sure of that”, Sara growled and Kissed him more. Cora’s hand left his balls and went to his ass, her finger finding his prostate. He moaned and had no chance but came again. He was definitely in over his head. 

And hours later, after Sara and Cora had gone to bed after getting fucked by a Scott full of Viagra and stims, he was still lying under Suvi, her bouncing on him cumming again. Their hips and stomach were covered in fluids, a lot from him but tons from her. Sweat, spit and cum mixed on them, making them slippery and perfect for rubbing each other. They were both sore, had marks over their body from teeth, slaps and nails and were close to passing out. 

But they didn’t stop, and only kept going until Suvi slumped down on top of her lover and shivered while he breathed like after a marathon. 

“We…”, Suvi began swallowed and licked over his cheek while also breathing heavy. 

“We will do this again next month if I’m not pregnant”, she promised him. He groaned but only nodded.

“And the next after that until it works”, he said and she kissed him then fell a sleep with their lips sealed. Lucky for him that wasn’t necessary because two weeks later in their bathroom Suvi peed on a Strip and inserted it into a device and made Sara’s and all their lives perfect.


End file.
